Nicktoons Unite!
by dragoness100
Summary: Based on the video game, join the four Nicktoon heroes as they race to save their worlds from the Evil Syndicate! (Published on DeviantArt on 9/7/13)
1. Chapter 1

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 1: The Calling 

Deep under the ocean, all was quiet in the city of Bikini Bottom. In the outskirts, a pineapple with windows and a metal door bubbled slightly from its smokestack. Suddenly, the metal door burst open to reveal a square, yellow sponge wearing brown pants, a white suit and red tie. He sang has he sauntered toward his pet snail.  
"Good morning, Gary!" he greeted. "What should we do today?"  
"Meow," answered the snail, blinking it's eye stalks.

Spongebob Squarepants beamed as he was about to walk. "I know! Let's go visit Pat-"  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!"  
Spongebob whipped around to see an odd sight; a large tank with what looked like a vacuum cleaner machine on it's side was rolling down the street. A large megaphone was on top.  
"I wonder what's goin' on?" Spongebob asked as he recognized the voice.

The voice in the megaphone spoke again. "I, PLANKTON, HAVE TEAMED UP WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL VILLAINS IN THE UNIVERSE. AND I HAVE DEEMED MYSELF AS RULER OF BIKINI BOTTOM!"  
There were mummers of shock and horror from the fish that gathered.  
"BUT I'M FAIR. I'LL LISTEN TO THE LITTLE PEOPLE," continued Plankton. "IF ANY OF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE RULER, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND."  
All of the fish raised their fins. The voice fell silent and then shouted, "GET THEM!"

Suddenly, more vacuum machines appeared and began sucking all of the screaming fish into their tanks. Spongebob hid behind his house with Gary and whimpered, "This isn't good at all..." Then a thought struck him and he gasped. "Oh no! If Plankton's ruler, then he'll steal the Krabby Patty formula! What are we gonna do?"  
As Spongebob cowered, a swirling portal opened up in front of him and out flew a robotic dog. It had a cap of electrical static and a box body. It flew using its ears like a helicopter. Spongebob screamed, "AAHHH! Don't eat me!" and covered his square head.

The robot landed on the ground and opened up its chest to reveal a small computer screen. On that screen flickered an image. Soon, the image was clear enough to show a boy with a huge head and brown, swirled hair. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans.  
"Hello, Spongebob" the kid began. The sponge slowly looked up as the boy continued, "You may not know who I am, but trust me, I'm your friend. Plankton has created an evil army of robots and plans to take over Bikini Bottom!"  
Spongebob knocked the side of his head. "C'mon, Spongebob. Wake up! Ooh, I think I ate too much ice cream last night..."

"I know you've fought him before and have experience handling him," continued the boy. "Please Spongebob, we need your help."  
The sea sponge hesitated, but then Plankton snarled, "ANYONE ELSE CARE TO DEFY ME?"  
Seeing no other choice, Spongebob took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll help you."  
The boy looked relieved. "Great... follow my dog, Goddard. He'll led you through the portal." And with that, the screen winked out.

Goddard closed his chest and started down the portal with Spongebob behind him.  
"Don't worry, Gary," assured Spongebob, turning around. "I'll be back before you know it!"  
"Meow," said Gary in a worried tone.  
The brave sponge and robot dog stepped through the portal and vanished.

* * *

A portal opened and out flew Spongebob, who landed on his face. When he stood up and looked around, he was now inside some sort of laboratory. Gizmos and gadgets littered the tables and shelves and a giant computer screen with a variety of buttons buzzed in the back. As Spongebob was admiring the scene, he was approached by the boy with the big head.  
"Spongebob, I'm so glad you've made it!" he said.  
The sponge turned to see the young boy in front of him. "Hi, nice to finally meet ya!" Then Spongebob looked at him more closely. "...aren't you a bit small for your age."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda. By the way, my name's Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." He stuck out his hand.  
Spongebob eagerly shook it. "Oh boy, it's great to meet a human! Sandy told me all about you guys. Do you know her by any chance?"  
"Uh...maybe," Jimmy stuttered, not knowing how to answer. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay outside of your underwater environment?"  
The sponge smiled. "Don't worry! I'll be fine for a couple of hours. I can store water for land adventures! Is that what humans call it, 'land adventures'?"

Jimmy was about to reply when there was a POOF! He and Spongebob turned to see a young, bucktooth boy with two flying creatures above his head. The boy was wearing a pink hat and shirt with blue jeans.  
"Hey! What gives? Why are we in Neutron's lab?" asked the boy, waving the pink smoke away.  
"Because I need you here, Timmy." answered Jimmy. The bucktooth boy turned to see the genius.  
"Jimmy! This better be important; I'm missing a marathon of Crash Nebula!" glared Timmy.

"You're going to lose a lot more than just a cartoon marathon if you don't help us out." replied Jimmy. He glanced at the now silent portal. "We're still missing someone..."  
Timmy then noticed Spongebob. "Who's this guy? Some kind of cheese man?"  
"Ooh! I want some cheese!" piped up one of the creatures. It flew down to Spongebob for a closer look. The creature had green hair and wore a suit and tie. He carried a star-tipped wand and had a gold crown and insect wings.  
"Cosmo! It's not a cheese man! It's a kitchen sponge!" scolded the other creature. It had the same wand, crown and wings like the green creature but had pink, swirled hair and wore a yellow shirt with black pants.

"How do you know, Wanda? What else looks like cheese?" replied Cosmo.  
Timmy smacked his forehead and said dully, "Another boring conversation I can't focus on..."  
Suddenly, the portal began to crackle. Spongebob and the others backed away cautiously as a figure appeared from the swirling vortex. When it was clear, the figure took the form of a teenager wearing a black and white hazmat suit. He stood taller than the others and had white hair and green eyes.

The teen looked around and said, "Okay, I'm here, just like you asked."  
Jimmy approached the boy. "Pleasure to meet you, Danny Phantom. I'm Jimmy." He swept his hand towards the others. "This is Timmy and Spongebob."  
Timmy blinked his eyes. "Whoa, who's that? He looks kinda like..."  
"A superhero!" cheered Spongebob. "I haven't had a day like this since...well, since Tuesday."

Danny jumped when he turned to see the sea sponge. "Gah! That thing can talk?"  
"Of course," explained Jimmy. "Where Spongebob come's from, all sea creatures can talk." He then walked to his giant computer screen.  
"I've called you guys together because we have a situation on our hands. You see, I've been developing a device that can open portals to other worlds. I call it the Neutronic Portal Device.  
Spongebob, Timmy and Danny gave Jimmy a stare. Jimmy sheepishly shrugged. "I'm still working on the name...anyway, my nemesis, Professor Calamitous, has stolen my blueprints from my lab a few days ago and has been visiting your worlds."

As Jimmy spoke, the screen lit up with four images; the first showed a bald, short scientist with unique-looking goggles. The second revealed a tiny, green creature with one eye and a pair of long antenna. The third image showed an strange man with a hump on his back and an ear on his neck wearing glasses and a white shirt. The final image showed what looked like a vampire with a scary haircut, a cape and red eyes.  
The heroes cringed; Spongebob shook when he saw Plankton, Danny narrowed his eyes at Vlad Plasmious and Timmy frowned when he noticed Mr. Crocker.

Jimmy continued, "Calamitous must've convinced the other three to join him because he made a proposition they could all benefit from. Whatever they're planning, it's not gonna be good."  
"Heh. You know, this sounds just like those action movies I like to watch." Timmy mused, now interested.  
Wanda shook her head. "Now, Timmy, this is serious. We lost our powers because of Mr. Crocker."  
"Yeah, Timmy," added Cosmo, "right now, this wand is just a glorified backscratcher." With that said, he begin to scratch his back with his wand. "Ah, right there...that's where I needed it."

Jimmy interrupted, "Your friends are right, Timmy. Without their fairy energy, defeating the Evil Syndicate will be that much harder."  
Timmy shrugged. "I'm just sayin' that it'll be cool fighting together as a team...wait, the Evil Syndicate? That's what you call them?"  
"I didn't call them that, they did." defended Jimmy, pointing at the pictures.  
Danny pounded his fist into his hand. "Alright, well now that the gang's all here, I guess we should get started."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Yep. I'm not certain where the Professor's lab is located right now, so the next best thing is to stop them draining energy from our worlds first."  
Spongebob asked, "Where should we start, then?"  
"How 'bout Amity Park?" suggested Danny.  
Jimmy beamed. "Perfect! I'll set the coordinates for your world, Danny." He went over to the portal and pushed a few buttons. The portal hummed to life and opened the vortex.

"Alright, it's ready." Jimmy said.  
Danny smiled and said, "Cool, follow me." With that said, the four boys disappeared into the portal. 

* * *

A portal opened and the four heroes stepped out. After their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they realized the portal had brought them to some kind of mansion, complete with torches and stately decoration.  
Spongebob looked around, amazed. "Wow. Nice mansion, Danny. This is the perfect place for a superhero."  
Danny gave the sponge a strange look. "Uh, Spongebob, this isn't where I live."

"Definitely not," explained Jimmy, who was studying his remote. "I set the coordinates for Danny's school. But something must've gone wrong."  
"Like all of your other experiments?" smirked Timmy.  
Jimmy was about to snap a retort at the bucktooth kid when the boys heard a voice that sent a chill down their backs. "Oh, your coordinates are correct. My mansion just happens to be standing where Casper High used to be."

Floating down from the air, Vlad Plasmious landed on the ground and stared at the heroes.  
Danny tensed his muscles and snarled, "Sorry we're late for the party, but I guess we should get started."  
Vlad smirked. "Oh, I don't think you should because I have the upper hand." He then pointed to the left.  
Danny followed his gaze and gasped. Two humans were shackled and standing in a daze not far away. The woman had a blue jumpsuit and red hair while the man was large bodied and wore an orange jumpsuit and had black hair.

"My parents...", whispered Danny in horror.  
Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob turned to him in shock. "Your parents?!"  
Vlad continued, "All you have to do is join me and I will let them go."  
Danny straightened himself and sneered, "I told you before; I only use my powers for good!"

"You cannot resist, Danny," Vlad said calmly, "With each passing moment my ghost portal continues to power me with infinite ghost energy, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
"I'll still never join you!" yelled Danny.  
The evil ghost sighed. "You'll have time to think about my proposition...as you rot for eternity in the ghost zone prison!" With that said, Vlad leaped into the air and fired a ghost ray at the boys.

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob had no time to react to the oncoming beam and were blasted by it, flinging them to the back wall. Vlad laughed as the team fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicktoons Unite!  
**

Chapter 2: First Lesson in Pain 

It was dark and water was dripping somewhere in a pool. In a dim-lighted cell, the four heroes were starting to wake up.  
Timmy staggered to his feet, groaning and clutching his head. "Ugh, what happened?"  
Jimmy was next. "I'm not sure," he said slowly standing up. "I don't remember leaving the mansion."  
"That mean old Vlad must've knocked us out with his spooky ghost powers!" cowered Spongebob who was still lying on the cement floor.

A deep moan echoed through the cell block. The three boys turned to see a teenager, the same age as Danny, sitting up in one of the cots. He had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a white shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers.  
"Where are we?" he asked in the same voice as Danny. He looked over at Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob who were giving him a strange look. The teen then cringed and looked at himself in a pool of water.

"Whoops, I must've changed back to human form when I was unconscious..." he said sheepishly at the others.  
Timmy spoke first. "Wait, you're Danny Phantom? How's that possible?"  
"Well..." Danny began, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the cell. The boys turned to see an adult ghost wearing a white suit and a black hat and gloves. He snarled at them with pale, pupiless eyes.  
"Keep it down! You'll wake the others!" Then he smiled. "You don't wanna know what happens to noisy kids..."

Danny sneered. "Walker! Ah man, not you again! Well, your prison's not gonna hold me in this time!"  
Walker glared. "I did some improvements on my prison after what happened last time. Now, these bars can hold both ghosts AND humans. Even if you do escape my guards will hunt you down mercilessly." The ghost warden began to walk off. "And if you don't quiet down, you're in big trouble..."  
Once the ghost was out of earshot, Spongebob whimpered, "Oh no, what do we do now?"

Jimmy thought for a moment. "I've got it! I'll use my laser to cut through the bars!" He then began to fiddle with his watch and pointed it at the cell bars. A bright, sliver of red light shot out of the side of the watch and struck the metal. The other watched in amazement as it cut the bar like a hot knife through butter, shearing it in half.  
Once all the bars were cut, the four boys cautiously crawled out. Danny looked around for any sign of prison guards. "The coast is clear, let's go!" he whispered as he got to his feet. The teen began trotting down an hallway with Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob close behind. 

* * *

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob were soon deep in one of the halls. They passed several cell blocks containing a multitude of ghost and ghouls. Spongebob yelped as an Ecto-puss tried to reach out through the bars and grab him. The sponge started forward, bumping into Danny. The teen glared at the freaked out Spongebob.  
"Dude, keep it down! We don't want any of Walker's guards to find us!" he hissed.  
Spongebob was still shaking but nodded and turned to the others with a finger on his lips. Jimmy then turned to Timmy and did the same. Timmy turned and repeated the action, only to come face-to-face with a ghost guard.

"AH! GHOST!" screeched Timmy and skidded behind Danny's legs.  
Danny got into a fighting stance. "I've got this! Goin' ghost!" he cried. A white ring suddenly appeared around his torso and split into two, one going up and the other going down. In between these rings the teen's clothing changed into a black and white hazmat suit. Once the rings disappeared, Danny had transformed into Danny Phantom. The three kids looked up at him in awe. "Wow, that's pretty neat!" mused Spongebob.

The ghost kid smiled. "Thanks, and no phone booth required." He then turned to the ghost guard. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. If Walker was doin' some upgrades he should've upgraded your wardrobe; helmets and batons are so 1950s."  
"You kids shouldn't be playing around here. It's dangerous." The ghost guard smiled. "Allow me to demonstrate." He then shot a ghost ray at the boys.

This time, the guys were ready; Danny and Jimmy dodged to the right and Timmy and Spongebob lept to the left. A glowing ball of ghost energy formed between Danny's hands. With a toss, the energy ball struck the guard in the belly. Although stunned, it quickly recovered and flew toward the boys at high speed.  
Jimmy then stepped forward and took out a purple gun that looked like a massive hairdryer. "Say hello to my lasted invention; the Tornado Blaster!" He then took aim and pulled the trigger. A huge gust of wind blasted from the device and sent the ghoul flying backwards. Jimmy shouted, "Turner! You're up!"

Timmy quickly pulled out some gold stars from his back pocket. "Eat Shooting Stars, dude!" he snarled and flung the stars at the ghost. The guard, though, saw this coming and turned intangible, allowing the stars to pass through him harmlessly. "I can't eat stars; they go right through me." it sneered.  
The bucktooth kid stood in shock as the guard lifted his baton to strike. But he was stopped by Spongebob who smacked him with a karate chop. "HI-YAAAAH!" he cried and the guard was flung to the wall, knocked out.

Spongebob posed with his big red gloves. "Nobody messes with my friends!" he stated. The sponge then turned to the others, smiling. "Another bad guy thwarted thanks to KAY-RAH-TAY!"  
Jimmy pointed out, "I think the correct pronunciation is 'ka-RAH-tee.'  
"Are you kiddn'? Spongebob made it sound awesome, just like his karate chop." Timmy said, doing a quick pose.

"Ah, well..." stammered a blushing Spongebob, but before he could continue, there were sounds of loud shouts down the hallway.  
Danny stiffened. "We better keep goin'. This way!" he said, pointing down the opposite side of the hall.  
The others nodded and the four began running. Up ahead there was a glowing, white light.  
"Wait!" shouted Cosmo. "We're not supposed to go into the light!" But Wanda grabbed him by the ear and continued flying.

The boys soon screeched to a stop when they saw the exit led right to a vertical drop off. The entire space was lit up by working ghosts using welding equipment, sparks bouncing off metal beams high in the air. It looked like a jungle made up of steel trusses.  
"Hey! There they are!" The heroes jumped at the loud voice. Danny spun around to see a group of guards heading their way. In a few seconds they would be upon them...

Suddenly Danny gets an idea. "You guys aren't gonna like this..." he started and scooped up Jimmy and Timmy in his arms. "Spongebob, get on my back!"  
Spongebob lept onto Danny's shoulders and wrapped his arms around the teen's neck. "What are you gonna do, Danny?" he asked nervously.  
Bending his knees, the ghost kid lept off the ledge and began free falling with Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob screaming. Before they hit the ground, Danny swooped up and over the site.

Timmy held tight to Danny's arm. "Y-you can f-fly?!" stammered the bucktooth kid.  
"Yeah, pretty much." the teen shrugged. "Hold tight everyone!" He sped up a little faster and gilded through the construction zone.  
"Ooh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." mumbled Cosmo, who had transformed into a pen.  
"Not in Timmy's pocket, you're not!" snarled Wanda, in the same form as her husband.

BAM! An ectoplasmic ray shot just above their heads. "We've got company!" warned Jimmy, craning his neck to look behind.  
A squad of ghost guards were catching up to them, fast. Thinking quickly, Timmy shouted, "I wish Cosmo and Wanda were anti-ghost guns!"  
The fairies poofed out of Timmy's pocket and appeared in his hands as green and pink ray guns. The kid began firing shots behind Danny's shoulder. The rays soon took down the entire squadron, who fell deep into the construction site.

Timmy blew the smoke off of the guns barrels. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" he smirked.  
"Wait a minute, your friends can turn into stuff?" asked Spongebob. "Cool!"  
Timmy nodded as the two fairies turned back into pens in his pocket. "It'll be way cooler if Cosmo and Wanda were able to poof those bad guys away."  
"Sorry, sport," said Wanda, "but right know we can only transform with the limited magic we have between us."

Cosmo then began using his wand to scratch his back again. "Yep, it's still a glorified backscratcher!"  
Suddenly, the boys' stomach dropped as Danny began descending. Soon he landed on a platform with a steel door in the front. Jimmy and Timmy jumped down from Danny's arms but Spongebob was too scared to let go.  
"Spongebob, we're on the ground. You can let go now," he said.  
"Nah, I'm good," replied a nervous sponge. Danny rolled his eyes and went intangible, making Spongebob loose his grip and fall to the ground with a squeak.

Jimmy rushed over to the door and tugged at the handle. It didn't move an inch. "It's locked," he grumbled.  
"Allow me," Danny said with a smile. He walked over to the door and gave it a strong kick. The metal door popped backwards and fell to the floor with a big dent on its front.  
Jimmy inspected the damage. "Thanks, I guess..." he said, still stunned. Timmy mused behind him, "Way cool."  
Spongebob pointed up ahead. "Look! That must be the exit, right?"

Danny began santauring towards the exit. "Yep, it sure is. Now let's get outta here before-"  
BAM! A sudden noise in front of Danny caused him to fall on his behind. Looking up, he saw the cold face of the ghost warden.  
"Thought you could leave without anyone noticing, eh?" sneered Walker, "That's against the rules. You know what happens to prisoners who break my rules?"  
Spongebob nervously answered. "You give them a time out and sit them in a corner?"

Walker smiled. "So close, but no. I teach them a lesson in pain." He then took out a long, white whip and snapped it.  
"Here we go," whispered Danny as he stood up.  
The ghost warden whipped his weapon at the ghost hero. Danny tried to dodge it by flying up, but it was too late; the whip wrapped around the boy's ankle and flung him to the ground. When Danny tried to get up, Walker pressed a button on the whip's handle. Almost immediately, electricity arched around the whip and shocked Danny.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the ghost boy screamed in pain.  
Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob gasped as they watched the torture. The genius was first to react; he took out his Tornado Blaster and blasted the warden. Walker lost his grip on the whip handle and the electricity mercifully sputtered out.  
Danny kicked the rope off of his ankle and rushed to Jimmy, who was still holding the weapon. "Thanks, dude." Danny said.  
Jimmy turned to the teen. "No problem. You ok?"

"A little static electricity never stopped me," responded Danny.  
"Heads up, guys! He comin' to!" Timmy warned. Sure enough, Walker had regained his strength and lunged at them. This time, Spongebob stepped in front and took out a bubble wand. Taking a deep breath, he blew several bubbles in the ghost's face. The liquid stung the eyes of the warden who veered off to the right, straight towards Timmy. "I wish you guys were ghost-hunting equipment again!" cried the bucktooth kid. Cosmo and Wanda transformed into a net and dart, respectively.

With a quick swing, Timmy caught the ghost in the net and Wanda shot over and struck Walker in the leg. The ghost batted the fairy dart away and sneered, "It's gonna take more than just a couple of..." Walker eyes started to flutter and then he fell on his front, unconscious.  
Wanda transformed back to her normal self. "A sleep dart never fails." she stated.  
"Yay! Now I know what to cure my insomnia with!" Cosmo said and turned his behind toward her. "Me next!"

Wanda slapped her forehead and turned to the others. "We better get outta here; the sleep dart's effect won't last long."  
"Say no more, Wanda." Danny said as he picked up Jimmy and Timmy again. Spongebob nervously climbed onto the teen's back once more. "Follow me."  
Danny shot out of the prison with the three boys (and two fairies) in tow. Outside, green energy flowed in the background and rocky islands floated ominously. There were many doors that hung close by, hovering with a mysterious force.

Jimmy looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?"  
"This is the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts come from, at least in my world." Danny explained as he flew over the spooky environment.  
"How are we gonna get outta here?" asked Spongebob, clinging to the ghost teen's neck.  
"Don't worry; Vlad's not the only one with a Ghost Portal." Danny said. The teen then began making his way to the other side of the zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 3: Parks and Castles 

It wasn't long until Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob arrived at their destination. A swirling portal was open in front of them. Once the kids were through, the portal led them to a metal room filled with unusual machinery and devices, looking almost like Jimmy's lab.  
Danny landed on the ground and released the genius and the bucktooth boy. Spongebob slid down the teen's back and jumped to the floor.  
Jimmy observed his surroundings. "Fascinating," he awed, "did you make these yourself, Danny?"

Danny shrugged shyly. "Heh, heh, no. My parents are the inventors of all of these gadgets and ghost hunting equipment, not me."  
"Your parents? Ain't they the folks that Plasmious is holding hostage?" asked Timmy, "We should've busted them out while we had the chance."  
"We couldn't and still can't," explained Danny, "Vlad has his portal machines to fuel him with ghost energy. If we tried to fight him, we'd get our butts kicked."  
Jimmy looked at the gadgets lying around. "Hmm, if I did some research on this ghost fighting equipment, we could figure out how to defeat Plasmious."

Timmy shook his head. "Ah, c'mon Jim, heroes don't just sit around all day studyin'!  
"You're right!" agreed Spongebob, throwing his fist into the air, "Heroes go out and save the world!"  
Danny chuckled. "Well, okay. Guess that means we'll fight Vlad! His mansion shouldn't be too far away; c'mon!"  
The teen led the three up the stairs and into a living room. "Is this where you live, Danny?" asked Timmy, looking around.

"Yep," the ghost teen replied, "it's a miracle that my parents hadn't detected my powers yet."  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Your parents don't know you have ghost powers?"  
Danny led them to the door. "Yeah, you know, they being ghost hunters and all..." As he talked, the teen opened it.

Outside, the kids walked down a few steps and scanned the area. Danny's home was right next to the street. Apartments of all sizes lined the road for blocks and planted trees swayed in the breeze. Timmy turned to look up at the teen's house; it had all the makings of a normal home except for the enormous observation building on the roof.  
The bucktooth kid then noticed the sign hanging on one of the building's side. 'FentonWorks', Timmy read, "What's that?"

"It's something my parents do in the spare time." Danny explained, still scanning the road. "And by 'spare time', I mean 'all the time'.  
"Danny! I'm so glad you're here!"  
"You mean _we're_ glad you're here!"  
The four spun around to see two kids of Danny's age running up to them. One was a girl in dark clothing, black boots and purple eyes; the other was a boy with dark skin wearing a red beret, yellow shirt and green pants.

Danny's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Sam! Tucker! Are you guys okay?"  
Sam got right up to the ghost teen's face. "Where have you been?!" she scolded in anger, "Tuck and I have been searching for you for hours!"  
"I'm sorry," Danny apologized, "something's come up and me, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob need to stop it."  
"Huh?" Sam and Tucker asked. Danny pointed at the three kids.

Tucker blinked. "You're working with a kid with a big head, a squirt with beaver teeth and a loofah?"  
"Yes," Danny answered, "they may not look like it, but we were able to escape from Walker and his goons when we worked as a team."  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello, I thought you, me and Tucker were a team. And how did you get caught by Walker?"  
Danny sighed. "Look, here's what happened..." The teen explained why he was gone, what was happening and what they did up to this point.

When Danny was finished, Sam said, "Lemme get this straight; Jimmy, the genius, brought you guys together so you can save your respective worlds from the Evil Syndicate?"  
"And Vlad is holding your parents hostage and sent you to the ghost prison?" finished Tucker.  
Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's-"  
Spongebob tugged at the ghost hero's suit. "Uh, Danny..." He then pointed down the street.

Following the sponge's gaze, the grouped gasped as a mob of people staggered towards them, their eyes glowing a ghostly green.  
Jimmy stepped forward and took out his Tornado Blaster. "I'll take care of this..." he growled.  
"Wait!" Danny said, placing a hand on the gun. "Those aren't ghosts; they're people who've been possessed by ghosts."  
"So, what do we do?" asked Timmy.

Danny strides to one of the possessed humans. His hand began to glow and with a swift jab, the ghost teen punched the guy's belly and a ghost flew out from behind. Stunned, the ghoul tried to escape but a beam of energy trapped it and sucked it into a metal thermos.  
Sam placed a cap over the device and said, "One down..." she looked at the mob. "...a thousand to go."  
The mob soon surrounded the kids. Timmy quickly whispered to his fairy friends, "I wish you guys were ghost extracting equipment!"

Wanda lifted her wand and said, "You don't need to tell us twice!"  
The pink-haired fairy transformed into a large vacuum cleaner and Cosmo poofed into Timmy's hands as the extension tube. He pressed the button and the device sprang to life.  
The bucktooth shouted to the others, "Lead that mob to me; I'll handle the rest!"

The others nodded and charged at the mob. Danny hovered above the group and flung several plasma balls at them. Although the energy balls didn't directly hit any of the possessed humans, it pushed them into the path of Timmy's device. Timmy aimed at the group. A huge rush of wind sucked through the tube, causing some of the people to brace themselves. Suddenly, several ghosts were pulled out of the people and extracted into the vacuum chamber.  
Jimmy used his Tornado Blaster to push more of the mob into the path of machine and Spongebob dumped some of his soap liquid onto the ground, causing the possessed to slip and slide towards Timmy.

One by one, the people were freed from the possessing ghosts. Soon, the mob was liberated from their ghastly captors. They stood in a daze, oblivious of what was happening around them.  
Timmy lowered his weapon. "Is that all of them?" he asked.  
"I think so." replied Danny, landing on the ground.

Jimmy watched the crowd. "Looks like they're about to come to; we'd better get going."  
"Right," Danny said, "Vlad's mansion up ahead. There's a shortcut through the cemetery; this way." The teen began running up the sidewalk with Sam, Tucker and the three boys trailing him.  
Spongebob gulped. "Did you say, c-cemetery? As in, the place were d-dead people are?" he asked nervously.

"Ah, don't worry, Spongebob," said Timmy, "we caught all the ghosts back there..." He then turned to Danny. "...right?"  
The ghost teen replied, "Of course we did, except the ones at the cemetery."  
Spongebob let out a yelp and Danny chuckled. "I'm kiddin', dude, we'll be okay."

Soon the group reached the entrance to the cemetery. The iron gates were swung opened. As Danny led the group through the graveyard, Spongebob nervously looked around; there were tombstones of all shapes and sizes standing ominously throughout the plot.  
The sponge drew closer to the ghost teen, as did Timmy and Jimmy. Sam and Tucker also joined in. Danny stared at the entourage and sighed, "Really, guys?" he asked dully.  
"Really." Spongebob answered quickly, "This place gives me the creeps."

Timmy said, "Dude, its a cemetery. All cemeteries are creepy."  
"Not the one in Bikini Bottom; it has multicolored streetlamps that light the entire area with rainbows."  
Danny pointed up ahead. "Look!" The group stared at where the teen was pointing at and gasped; a large, medieval castle glowered on top of a hill with a winding path leading to it.  
"Vlad must've got tired of Caspar High." Tucker deducted.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan." Danny explained. "We bust into his mansion and destroy the ghost portals. That way Vlad won't be stealing any more ghost energy."  
Jimmy added, "We better be careful, though; Vlad might have some of his goons patrolling the grounds, so keep your guard up, everyone."  
Sam stated, "You guys go on ahead; Tucker and I will cover you."  
"Yeah." agreed Tucker, but then said, "We will?"

Danny looked at them with a concerned face. "You sure you can handle them? If something happened to you when I'm not around..."  
Sam placed a hand on the ghost boy's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, "we've been through stuff like this alot; we'll be fine."  
Danny stared into her eyes. "Okay, just be careful." Suddenly the goth gave Danny a big hug.  
"The only one who needs to be careful is you." she smirked.

As she hugged him, Danny felt a warm, fuzzy feeling grow in his belly. When the two broke apart, he realized his face was warm, too. Looking at Sam, she too was blushing, and the two of them smiled at one another. Behind the teens, Spongebob got a silly, happy smile on his face, Jimmy raised an eyebrow and Timmy opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making a gagging sound.

Tucker interrupted the two teens and said, "We'd better get going, Sam."  
The goth snapped out of her trance. "Uh, right. Let's go." she stammered. Sam and Tucker quickly trotted back through the shortcut and disappeared.  
Danny stood there, perplexed. What was that strange feeling he had moments ago? He turned to the others and saw their faces.  
Spongebob was the first to break the silence. "Oh Danny," he beamed, "I didn't know you have a crush on Sam."

"I don't!" The teen retorted.  
Timmy smirked, "Then why are you turning red?"  
"And," Jimmy added with a sly smile, "why is your heart rate going up?"  
Danny just glared at the kids. "We can talk about this later; right now we got a world to save."

As he headed towards the haunted castle with the others in tow, Timmy began singing, 'Danny and Sammy, sittin' in a-OW!" The irked teen shot a small ecto ray at the bucktooth's chest. As Timmy rubbed his sore front, Danny growled, "Shut it," and continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 4: Who's afraid of the Big Bad Vlad? 

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob had finally arrived at the entrance to Vlad Plasmious's mansion. The front doors stood closed. Once again, Jimmy reached for the handle but Danny stopped him. With a swift kick, the teen knocked the doors open. The four then made their way inside.  
The mansion was even scarier than it was on the outside; darkness touched every nook and cranny, with flaming torches providing the only light. Two long, curved stairways led to the second floor and in the middle a dark hallway lead deeper into the mansion.

Spongebob began to shake, but tried to sound brave. "This place doesn't look too scary, ah heh, right, guys... right?"  
Timmy didn't seem too afraid. "This is so cool," he awed, "it looks somethin' out of a scary movie."  
"I bet Vlad has his ghost portals opened somewhere in his mansion." said Jimmy, changing the subject. "If we have any chance of defeating him, we've got to shut them down."  
Danny nodded. "Right. Let's start lookin' then."

The teen thus led the group down the hallway first. As they walked, paintings hung on the walls and knight suits stood upright, as if they were guarding something.  
Jimmy looked carefully at the artwork and statues. "Vlad sure has quite the collection." he said.  
"Personally, I don't think I would want a metal statue hangin' around my house." Spongebob replied.  
Timmy piped up, "I'd think it would be cool, then you can put the suit on and march around and pretend to fight other knights." He then posed, holding an imaginary sword and pointed it at Jimmy.

The genius did the same, smiling. "If we did get some medieval suits, then I would totally beat you, Turner."  
"I don't think so, Neutron." the bucktooth kid replied.  
"Un garde, then!"  
The two boys then began an pretend sword fight, waving their imaginary weapons and making clashing sounds. Danny rolled his eyes while Spongebob watched in awe.

The four soon turned a corner and came upon a spectacular sight; a single room with three enormous generators. They hummed and cracked as ghost energy flickered between their antennae.  
"Whoa, this must be Vlad's ghost energy devices." Danny said, turning to the three friends, but Jimmy and Timmy were still pretend-sword fighting with each other and Spongebob was watching intently.  
Danny snapped, "Guys!" The two kids stopped fighting and turned to the irked teen.

Jimmy then looked behind Danny and saw the devices. "Oh, you found them?" He then looked at the others. "I mean, yes, we found them! Great job, guys!"  
Timmy and Danny gave the genius a dull look. Jimmy then continued, "All we have to do now is shut them down."  
Jimmy began walking towards the machines, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a large ghost bear with four arms dropped from above. It was followed by a two-headed ghost beaver and a mountain lion with two pairs of eyes.

The three beasts growled at the intruders, causing Jimmy to step back. Danny's fists began to glow, a poof produced a laser gun in Timmy's hands and Spongebob nervously pulled out his bubble solution.  
Danny scowled, "Looks like Vlad has talked these ecto-furballs into guarding his ghost energy plant."  
"Then I guess we better sent these guys off to the pound." Timmy finished. "Right, Spongebob?" The kid looked behind him, but the sponge was gone. He turned back and gasped.

Spongebob was cautiously approaching the ravenous specter animals, extending his hand. "Aw, its okay, whittle guys. No one's gonna hurt ya."  
Suddenly, the four armed bear lunged at the sponge and pinned him to the ground. As it raised it's right paws to deliver the final blow, Danny shot an ecto beam at the beast and knocked it backwards.  
The two headed beaver was next; it charged at Jimmy with its mouth open and screeching. The genius took out a taser like weapon and pointed it at the ghost. With a press of a button, the device crackled and shot out a beam of electricity, zapping the monster into submission.

Finally, the four eyed mountain lion sprang towards Timmy. The bucktooth kid pulled the trigger on his weapon and fired a glowing net, encasing and subduing the beast.  
"Jimmy! Now!" yelled Danny. The genius rushed to the energy coils. He opened one of the compartments and began working on the wires.  
"Okay, cutting off the power... shutting down the devices and..." With a twist of his wrist, Jimmy wretched away a bundle of power cords.  
Their energy gone, the ghost energy devices began to shut down. Soon, the power plant grew dark and silent.

Jimmy joined the others. "Those energy draining machines won't be draining any more ghost energy." he explained. "Now all that's left is to find Vlad."  
"Where could he be?" asked Spongebob, still shaken by the specter beasts.  
Danny thought for a moment. "My guess is somewhere upstairs. Let's go."  
The four heroes thus headed back through the hallway and to the front. Climbing up the stairs, they soon came to another pair of doors. Without hesitating, the ghost teen kicked the door opened.

Inside the main room, it looked just like they had seen it since they first came to Danny's world. And sitting on a throne was the evil ghost himself, Vlad Plasmious. "Well, well, if it isn't Daniel and his little sidekicks." he snarled, getting up from his throne. "I seen you were able to escape from the ghost prison."  
"You know, maybe next time you should've sent us to Skulker's island; at least he would've been a better challenge." Danny sneered. "Anyway, it's time to give it up, Vlad! We've destroyed your ghost energy portals. It's all over, just give up."

Vlad laughed. "Do you really think destroying my ghost portals would hinder my goals? I can rebuild them and recover the energy. Besides, we now have enough energy to power our device!"  
"Our device?" Danny asked. "The Syndicate is building something?"  
"Oh yes," answered Vlad, "and soon you will all bow down to the Syndicate and I will make myself ruler of this world and the Ghost Zone!"  
Danny took a step forward. "That's not gonna happen, Vlad!" he growled angrily, "Because we're gonna stop you and the Syndicate!"

The evil ghost man swept his hand over to Danny's parents. "Oh, but what about Maddie and Jack Fenton?" he asked slyly, "Surely you won't risk their lives, hm?"  
The teen stiffened a little but then raised his glowing fists and yelled, "I'm not gonna let you treat them like puppets! This ends now!" He then flew towards Vlad with his fists in front of him. The ghost man was able to dodge the attack by flying upwards. Before he hit the wall, Danny twisted up and chased after Vlad. The two of them were now flying above Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob's heads.

"What should we do now, guys?" asked the nervous sponge.  
Jimmy watched the battle with increasing worry. "We have to help Danny, that's what. Even if he has had experience with Vlad, he still puts up a good fight."  
But Timmy didn't seem too concerned. "The only thing we have to worry about is if Danny was knocked out. Then we'd be doomed." As if on cue, the ghost teen flew past them and crashed into the wall. The three quickly ran over to their fallen friend, only to realize he was unconscious.

Timmy got a scared look on his face. "Okay, we're doomed." he squeaked. A sudden shadow fell over the three kids. Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob slowly turned around and yelped when they saw Vlad.  
"One kid down, three to go." he sneered, lifting his hand and preparing to fire a ghost ray.  
Jimmy was about to back away but instead took another look at the lifeless Danny. A determined expression appeared on the genius's face and he took out his Tornado Blaster. The weapon fired and sent Vlad all the way to the opposing wall.

Timmy let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Nice hit, Neutron."  
Jimmy turned to the bucktooth kid. "Thanks but we're not out of the doghouse yet." he replied looking at Danny. Spongebob had rushed over to the unconscious boy and was slapping his face lightly.  
"C'mon, Danny, wake up!" the sponge pleaded. Then he had an idea; concentrating, Spongebob squeezed a glob of water from his forehead and onto his hands. He flung it at Danny's face.

The teen gasped and opened his eyes. "Gah!" he cried, but calmed down when he saw the relieved looks on the three boys' faces.  
Spongebob gave Danny a hug. "Buddy, you're awake! I thought that mean old Vlad had you."  
The ghost hero gently pushed the sponge away from him and stood up. "Vlad's never had nothin' on me. But it looks like he's too strong for us to handle."  
Jimmy looked at the far end of the wall and saw Vlad getting up and walking towards them. "I wonder what your parents would do at a time like this." he said.

"Well, they'd probably yell, "ghost!" and charge him with their weapons..." Danny trailed off as an idea struck him. Smiling, he said to the others, "That's it! Cover me, guys!" and shot off towards his family.  
Timmy looked on, confused. "What's he doin'?" Before Jimmy could answer, a beam of ghost energy cut him off. The three watched in horror as Vlad came flying towards them.  
"Whatever Danny's planning, we have to trust him." he said, aiming his Tornado Blaster again. Timmy pulled out more Shooting Stars and Spongebob placed his Karate Gloves on his hands. In unison, the three of them charged at Vlad.

Meanwhile, Danny had reached his parents' whereabouts; both of them were still in a daze, obliviously to the action around them. "Sorry about this, Dad." said the teen as he went intangible and disappeared into Jack. The man stiffened at first, with glowing green eyes, but relaxed again, smiling.  
BAM! An explosion knocked Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob off their feet and on their backs. Vlad hovered above them, snarling, "Did you honestly think you could defeat me?"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked the shaking Spongebob.

The evil ghost raised both of his hands above his head and formed a purple ball of ghost energy. Just as he was about to launch it at the kids, a pair of metal gauntlets grabbed him by the torso and flung him to the wall. Looking up, the three heroes and Vlad gasped. Towering the four was Jack, with a sneer on his face and his eye's glowing green. "Leave those kids alone!" he roared in Danny's voice and picked up the surprised Vlad.  
"Catch, guys!" he yelled and tossed the evil ghost to the others.

Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob smiled, ready this time. They shot their weapons at the defenseless ghost, attacking him with Shooting Stars, wind and karate chops. When he weakly floated over to Jack, the ghost hunter gave him a devastating uppercut, sending him up into the air and crashing on his throne, destroying it.  
The three heroes rushed over to Danny's father. "Mr. Fenton, that was amazing!" Jimmy exclaimed. "But I suppose you need an explanation..."  
"It's me, Danny." said Jack. "I took over my dad's body so I could use the Ghost Gauntlets."

Timmy stared at him. "You can control people? That's so cool!"  
Jack suddenly stiffened and out flew Danny. The teen landed on the ground and said, "It's called Overshadowing and, yeah, it is pretty cool."  
The four gathered Danny's parents and placed them in a corner away from Vlad, who was starting to come to.  
"I can't believe it!" he whined.

Danny chuckled and turned to the evil doer. "You better believe it, Vlad, you lost!"  
Vlad then pressed a button and a green portal opened next to him. "Maybe," he sneered, "but once our device is completed, the Syndicate will be victorious. This is far from over, child, far, FAR from over!" Before anyone could stop him, Vlad Plasmious disappeared into the portal, closing it.  
Spongebob gasped. "Oh no, that mean old Vlad got away!"

"At least the Fentons are safe." Timmy assured.  
"That's a relief." Danny said, wiping his forehead. "But we better get outta here before my parents wake up."  
Jimmy sounded disappointed. "Ah, but I was looking forward to study their ghost hunting technology."  
The ghost teen shook his head. "Trust me, ghost teens and ghost hunters don't mix. Let's just head back to your lab and save the other worlds."

The genius nodded and opened a portal. Once the four stepped through it, the vortex disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 5: Bikini Bottom Brawl 

Back in Jimmy's lab, the four heroes had just returned from Amity Park. The genius went to his computer and pulled up several images, a picture from each world. A big, green check mark was on a screenshot from Danny's world.  
"Okay, we saved Amity Park," said Jimmy, looking at his comrades, "so now were down to three. Where to next?"  
Spongebob jumped up and down, frantically waving one arm and saying, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, me, pick me!"

Jimmy awkwardly pointed at the excited sponge. "Yes...Spongebob?"  
"How 'bout we go to Bikini Bottom? Can we? Huh? Can we?"  
Timmy shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. Neutron, power up that portal and send us to Beanie's Button."  
"It's 'Bikini Bottom', dude." pointed out Danny.

Behind them, the portal hummed to life once more and opened another portal, this time swirling with blue energy. Timmy was about to jump through it but Jimmy stopped him.  
"Wait, Turner! You do realize that Spongebob's home is underwater, right?" asked the genius.  
The bucktooth kid's eyes widen. "Oh geez, I almost forgot. Then we better get into your submarine or use some scuba gear."

"Not to worry; I've got just the thing." assured Jimmy as he opened a drawer. After shuffling around said drawer, he took out three pieces of square, yellow gum and handed one to Timmy and one to Danny.  
"What's this?" asked the ghost boy.  
"It's my most useful invention I've ever made: Neutronic Air Gum. All you have to do is chew it and you'll be able to breathe and survive the pressures of underwater."

"All right!" exclaimed Timmy as he popped the gum into his mouth. When he started chewing, though, the bucktooth kid got a weird look. "This doesn't taste very good, dude."  
Jimmy began to chew his. "I know, I'm still working on the flavor."  
Once Danny had done the same, Spongebob rushed over to the glowing portal. "C'mon, guys! We gotta stop Plankton and save my home!"  
The three humans nodded and followed the sponge through the portal, which promptly closed. 

* * *

A blue portal opened near Spongebob's house and the four heroes stepped through. Jimmy took a breath and grinned, pleased that his invention had worked once more. He then looked at Timmy and Danny, who were hesitantly holding theirs.  
"It's okay, guys. We'll be fine, I promise." assured the genius.  
Danny was first, gasping and sighing. He blinked several times and smiled as he began to breathe naturally. "Hey, this is pretty cool."  
Timmy, after doing the same, explored his surroundings. "I know, I can't believe were at the bottom of the ocean."

Jimmy began to explain. "The gum will last about 5 hours, plenty of time for us to save Bikini Bottom."  
Spongebob was too excited to hear him. "Oh, I can't wait to introduce you guys to my friends; there's Patrick, and Sandy and Squidward and Mr.-  
"Uh, Spongebob, where is everybody?" interrupted Danny, looking around.  
"Ooh, you're right, Danny, it's quiet. Too quiet." replied the sponge.

Timmy got a worried look on his face. "Maybe they were all captured by this Plankton guy."  
Spongebob shook his head. "No, Timmy, I think it might be something else; I think someone has planned...A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME!"  
Before the three kids could stop him, the excited sponge rushed over behind his house. "Surprise!" he cheered, but didn't see anyone. "Huh, not here."  
Spongebob then rushed to the top of Squidward's house. "Surprise!" he yelled again, but no one was there. "Huh, not here either."

Finally, Spongebob peeked behind a big rock. "Surprise!" he screamed, but, again, it was vacant. "Wow, they're hiding so well it'll take me forever to find them."  
When he got back to a confused Danny, Timmy and Jimmy, the genius said, "Uh, I don't think they're hiding, Spongebob, I think they're-  
"Surprise."

The four slowly turned around to the voice and saw they were surrounded by robots holding long, metal shafts and rolling on track wheels.  
Spongebob smiled. "Is it a costume party?" he asked.  
Danny's fists began to glow. "I don't think those are costumes..."  
Before the robots could strike, a "HI-YAAA!" came from behind the machines and one of them was split in half. When the two halves fell, a squirrel dressed in an astronaut suit stood with her hands raised.

"C'mon, Spongebob, let's get outta here!" said the squirrel in a western accent.  
"Sandy!" exclaimed Spongebob. "I knew you won't be late for my birthday party!"  
Sandy rolled her eyes. "Spongebob, your birthday is three months away. Now bring yer little friends and follow me!"  
Jimmy stepped forward. "Um, may I suggest getting rid of these metal abominations first?"

The squirrel smiled. "Can do, pardner!" Sandy then leaped into the air and kicked one of the robots down. Danny did the same with another and Jimmy blasted the other's with his Tornado Blaster, which produced a torrent of bubbles.  
After all the robots were disabled, Sandy led the four down the road. They passed several odd-shaped buildings and motorboats with wheels. The road itself was deserted, with the occasional scallop flying by.

At last, the gang reached a treasure chest shaped, wooden building with a clam-shell sign that said, 'THE KRUSTY KRAB'.  
"What's a 'krusty krab'?" asked Timmy.  
Spongebob beamed at the bucktooth kid. "Why, its the greatest restaurant in the whole sea! Because it serves the greatest food in the whole sea: the Krabby Patty!"  
Danny was next to ask, "Which is...?"

The excited Spongebob drooled. "It's the most delicious patty you'll ever taste!"  
Sandy interrupted, "Spongebob, this ain't the time for talkin' 'bout food!" Then she began to explain, "Here's what's happenin', ya'll; Plankton's kidnapped everyone in Bikini Bottom along with the restaurant owner, Mr. Krabs."  
"Oh no!" cried Spongebob.

"He's plannin' to make Krabs talk and get the secret recipe for the Krabby Patty. Even worse, the one-eyed varmint is havestin' all the jellyfish for their sting."  
"Those poor jellyfish!" said the terrified sponge.  
Sandy continued, "You boys are gonna have to infiltrate Plankton's factory and find those harvesters."  
"And save the jellyfish!" finished Spongebob.

"Next, find and stop Plankton before he gets the recipe."  
"And save Mr. Krabs!"  
Timmy was amazed. "Ooh, this sounds like a spy movie. Do we get any spy stuff?"  
"Timmy..." Danny started, annoyed that the bucktooth kid wasn't taking any of this seriously, but Sandy cut him off.

"You're smart, kid. As a matter of fact, you'll rendezvous with an insider. His name is Agent Star."  
Spongebob's eyes widen in awe. "Ooh, Agent Star. I wonder who that would be?"  
Sandy pointed west. "Their's a shortcut through Jellyfish Fields to Plankton's factory. I'll stay here and cover ya'll."  
"Got it, Sandy!" saluted Spongebob. He then turned to his friends and said, "Follow me, guys!"

Spongebob, Danny, Timmy and Jimmy trotted towards the fields of the sea jelly. 

* * *

Soon, the four heroes arrived at Jellyfish Fields. It was filled with rolling hills and soft, green seagrass. Coral trees and rocks sparsely dotted the landscape.  
Spongebob breathed in deeply. Signing, he said, "Jellyfish Fields; one of best places in the entire ocean."  
"You said the same thing about the Krusty Krab." Jimmy pointed out.  
"I know," replied the sponge, "the thing is that there's a whole bunch of awesome places in Bikini Bottom." Then he spied a pink jellyfish buzzing through the water.

Without hesitating, Spongebob took out a butterfly net and raced towards the sea jelly. He caught it in the net with a single swing. Rushing back to the others, he carefully picked up his prize by the head, its tentacles swinging wildly.  
"Isn't she a beaut?" Spongebob beamed.  
Timmy reached out to touch the jellyfish. "Hey, this guy's kinda-OW!" A sharp pain went through his hand as the sea jelly zapped him.  
Spongebob lost his grip on the jelly and it swam away. "Timmy!" he scolded, "Be careful! Jellyfish are very sensitive and don't like being poked."

"Will you quit worrying 'bout that sea wasp and look what it did to my hand?!" snarled the bucktooth boy. Danny took a quick glance at the boy's hand; there were no markings.  
"I think you're gonna be okay, Timmy." he said dully. "Anyway, we better get movin'! Spongebob, lead on!"  
The sea sponge nodded and marched forth. As the four traversed the fields, Spongebob couldn't help but sing a song,

 _Oh, it's a gonna be a great adventure_

 _We're gonna see so many things!_

 _What will we find that will change us forever?_

 _Treasure? Monsters? Or a big secret?_

 _But we can't forget, why we're here in the first place:_

 _We're here to save our worlds together!_

 _'Cause we're the best of friends!_

As the sponge sang, Danny covered his ears, Timmy rolled his eyes and Jimmy tried his best to concentrate on the trail ahead. Then Spongebob came up to Timmy and nudged him.  
"C'mon, Timmy, sing with me!" gleamed the happy sea sponge.  
The bucktooth kid shut his eyes tightly. "No thanks, dude." he grumbled.

Spongebob then turned to the genius. "Jimmy? How 'bout you?"  
Jimmy shook his head, smiling. "I'm not a very good singer."  
Finally, the sponge looked at Danny with a big grin on his face. The teen uncovered his ears and said, "Ya know, Spongebob, we're supposed to be on a covert mission. As in, we need to be quiet."

The sponge's eyes widen. "Ooh, you're right, Danny. I almost forgot about that. I'll pipe down then." Spongebob thus continued to stride forward. Timmy glanced up a Danny, nodding his head, while Jimmy let out a sigh of relief.  
It wasn't long before they came upon a particularly large harvester. The machine had a huge net in the back with a long tube connecting it. It didn't look like it was on, so the four quietly tiptoed around the vehicle.

Spongebob put a finger to his lips. "Shh! Be quiet, guys; there's a harvester."  
Timmy whispered back. "No kiddin'.  
"I wonder where that secret agent Sandy was talking about is." mumbled Jimmy.  
The four boys had just made it to the other side of the harvester-

"HIYA, SPONGEBOB!"  
Spongebob yelped as he jumped into Danny's arms. Timmy and Jimmy yelped, took out their weapons and aimed it at the direction of the voice.  
Standing in front of them was a pink, fat starfish wearing floral print swim trunks. He had a happy, dopey look on his face.  
"Patrick?!" Spongebob exclaimed. He got down from Danny's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Sandy made me a secret agent, but don't tell anyone! Ahaha!" Patrick cheered in his dopey voice.  
Timmy slapped his head, lowering his weapon. "Don't tell me this is Agent Star."  
"Shh!" hushed Cosmo, the laser gun. "It's supposed to be a secret!"  
Spongebob continued to talk to his friend. "Pat, you better get outta here. That harvester could start up any minute and-" The sponge's eyes suddenly grew wide in fear. Stammering, he pointed behind Patrick.

"What?" asked the sea star. A large shadow then loomed over him. Patrick turned around to see the harvester come alive, it's vacuum tube aimed at Spongebob's pink friend.  
"Is this the harvester you guys were talkin' about?" he asked unfazed.  
Before anyone could protect Patrick, the machine sucked the confused starfish through the tube and deposited him in the basket.

"Patrick! NO!" screamed Spongebob as he rushed over, but the harvester was already making its way toward's Plankton's factory at top speed. Inside the basket, the heroes could hear Patrick.  
"Hehehe, that tickles...OUCH! Hey!...OMF! Hahaha!"  
The four boys could only watch helplessly as the machine rolled quickly over the hills and was disappearing fast. The sea star's voice thus began to fade away.

"Oh, ouch! Cut that out!...Omf...Sponge-OW!...Spongebob, help!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 6: Dutchy's New Crew 

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and an upset Spongebob watched in horror as the Jellyfish Harvester sped away with Patrick inside. Once the machine was out of sight, Spongebob collapsed to the ground and sobbed.  
"WAAAAHHHH! Not Patrick! AHHGIGIGIGIAHHAH!"  
The other three watched awkwardly at the crying sponge. Then Danny stepped forward and placed a hand on Spongebob's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude, we'll get Patrick back. Right now, let's stick to the plan." he assured.  
Spongebob sniffed and looked up at the teen. Just seeing his assured face made Spongebob feel much better.  
The sponge bravely stood up. "You're right, Danny. We can save him later. Let's get to Plankton's factory first."

The four followed the tracks left by the harvester at a fast pace. Danny was leading the team when suddenly, a sharp cliff appeared before him. He stopped before he could fall and was flailing his arms to keep his balance. After recovering, Timmy and Jimmy bumped behind him and caused all of them to shift closer to the cliff.  
Before the three could do anything else, Spongebob tripped over a rock and crashed into the kids, sending them over the cliff. The four screamed as they fell, but not for very long.

CRASH! The heroes now found themselves on top of one another, with Danny on the bottom, Spongebob on top and Jimmy and Timmy sandwiched in between.  
The naive sponge was still screaming, "AAAAHHHHHohhhhhh...Hey, we've stopped fallin'! I thought that chasm was gonna be our grave site."  
Jimmy poked his head out. "We've appeared to have landed on a ship."  
"No, really, I thought we were gonna take a dirt nap." piped up Timmy sarcastically.

As the team conversed, an irritated Danny tapped his fingers. Finally he had enough and yelled, "How 'bout you guys continue this conversation after you GET OFF ME?!"  
His shouting caused the three to jump off of him immediately. Once they all stood up, the four realized Jimmy was right; they were on some sort of wooden ship, complete with masts and a captain's quarter room. But something was wrong; the ship seemed to be glowing a ghostly green.  
Spongebob looked around, rubbing his chin. "This ship looks familiar, but I can't really place it."

"Who cares?" said Timmy, "Let's just get outta here before-"  
"ARHARHAR!"  
A ghostly howl permeated throughout the deck. Suddenly, in front of the four heroes, a green cloud phased through the floor and took the shape of a human-like pirate captain. His body glowed with the same eerie green as the ship.

The pirate ghost laughed again and pointed at the gang,"Avast! Ye landlubbers had just boarded the ship of the Flying Dutchman! Now ye will be me crew, for all of eternity! BAHAHAHAHA!"  
Although Danny, Jimmy and Timmy were shocked into silence, Spongebob greeted, "Hiya, Dutchy!"  
The Flying Dutchman opened one eye and, seeing the happy sponge, let out a groan. "Ar, not you again, Spongebob. All right, you can go, but the rest of ye stay!"

Spongebob shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Dutchman, but I can't leave my friends, so I guess you're stuck with me again. But I've been practicing my pirate voice! Watch!"  
The sponge cleared his throat and growled, "Yar, har, arr matey!" Danny, Jimmy and Timmy just stared, dumbfounded.  
"Ar, I would give anything to have me old crew back and not be stuck with a bunch of scurvy dogs like ye!" whined the ghost pirate.

Danny suddenly got an idea. "Wait, you would let us go if we got your old crew back?"  
The Flying Dutchman sneered. "Yar, but me crew be the roughest, meanest bunch in the sea. What makes ye think that they will listen to a bunch of landlubbers like you?"  
The ghost teen crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "Oh, I've got alot of experience with making ghosts do whatever I want."

The ghost pirate considered and finally said, "All right, if you get me old crew back, I'll let ye and yer friends go. Me crew is over yonder deep in Jellyfish Caverns, not far from here."  
"Jellyfish Caverns?" asked Spongebob. "I know where it is!"  
Timmy smiled. "Cool! Then lead the way, sponge!"  
As the four got off of the ship, the Flying Dutchman hollered, "One more thing; don't even think about escapin' 'cause I'm keepin' me eyes on ye. If you do-"

Jimmy interrupted, doing the ghost pirate's voice, "'We'll be your crew for all of eternity!' We get it!"  
"Don't worry, Dutchy!" Spongebob called back as the four headed to Jellyfish Caverns. "We'll be back in a jiff!" 

* * *

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob were soon standing in front of the entrance to Jellyfish Caverns. The cave looked pretty dark inside despite being afternoon under the ocean. Spongebob tuned his head to the side and cupped his ear. "I can hear talking in there." he said after a while.  
"Do you think it could be the Dutchman's crew?" Timmy asked.  
"Only one way to find out." replied Danny and he started walking into the cave. The other three followed after the ghost teen.

As they trudged deeper into the cave, the talking grew louder. Jimmy suddenly spied light coming from around a corner. Thinking fast, Danny grabbed the genius, Timmy and Spongebob and became invisible.  
Jimmy studied his vanishing body. "Good idea, Danny." he whispered. Still making contact with the boys, the teen crept forward and the four peeked around the corner.

There in a small opening of the cave were five ghost-fish pirates. Two of them had eye patches, one had a hook for a fin, another wore a bandanna and the biggest of the gang had an anchor tattoo on his bare arm. All of them were sitting on rocks and conversing with one another.  
"Ye think the Dutchman found a crew to replace us yet?" asked the hooked fin fish, picking his teeth with said hook.  
The tattooed brute snorted and spat on the ground. "I doubt it; that piece of seaweed could barely command his ship, much less handle a bunch of scurvy dogs like us."

One of the eye-patched pirates took a swig of his grog and let out a disgusting burp. "Aye, it's smooth sailin' from here on out, lads."  
Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Not for us it isn't!" snarled the teen.  
The crew jumped in surprise. "Who in the blazes are you?!" cried the bandanna-head fish angrily.  
"The Flying Dutchman made us his new crew; something we don't wanna be." continued Danny, "We're here to bring you guys back to him."

One of the fishes cowered, "Oh no! This bunch is gonna make us the Dutchman's crew again!"  
They stood silent for a moment until the five burst out laughing. The four heroes waited patiently for them to stop.  
Finally the biggest fish sighed and said, "Do ye lads really think ye're gonna persuade us into joining the Dutchman again?"  
Spongebob nodded. "Yes."

"Well, YE BE WRONG!" roared the brute.  
Jimmy took out his weapon, this time a laser sword. "You've guys got, oh, ten seconds to peacefully come with us." he smirked.  
"Just try and make us." growled the fish as he brandished his hook. The four other pirates began taking out their weapons as well. The fish brute cracked his knuckles and smiled dangerously. The four heroes grew tense as the Dutchman's crew began surrounding them.

"You ready, guys?" asked Timmy.  
Danny smiled. "Dude, I'm always ready."  
The two gangs suddenly clashed. The sounds of swords clashing and punching permeated the cave. After a couple of minutes, there was silence... 

* * *

The Flying Dutchman was reading a book in his quarter room on the ship. He glanced up at his pocket watch and sneered, "Those lads don't know what they got themselves into."  
Suddenly there was loud shouting, "HEY, DUTCHY! WE'RE BACK!"  
The ghost captain appeared on the ship's deck. Standing in front of him was Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob, looking exhausted but proud.  
"Here's...your crew...back." panted the ghost teen. He tossed the Dutchman five, tied up fish pirates. They struggled against their bindings until the captain fired a ghost ray and cut the ropes, freeing the fish.

As he watched his crew groggily stand up, the Flying Dutchman laughed. "ARHARHAR! So you landlubbers were able to get me crew back. A deal's a deal; ye all are free."  
The four wistfully cheered, but the captain wasn't finished: "NOW GET YER BEHINDS OFF OF ME SHIP!"  
The heroes staggered quickly over the ship and landed on the ground below. Above them, the Flying Dutchman was barking orders.  
"As for you scurvy seadogs, GET BACK TO WORK! HOIST THE SAIL! RAISE THE ANCHOR!"

"So long!" waved Spongebob as the ship sailed away. The anchor, however, dragged along the sand and crashed through a rock pile.  
"I SAID RAISE THE ANCHOR, YE NINCOMPOOPS!" roared the angry captain.  
Danny, looking through the hole in the rocks, noticed Plankton's factory not too far away.  
"Guys, look!" he said pointing.

Jimmy smiled. "That's Plankton's factory, alright."  
Timmy shielded his eyes from the sun. "And its not very far, either."

"Look out, Plankton," said Spongebob as he and his friends made their way to the lair,"your butt's about to be kicked!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 7: Plankton's Wrath 

The four heroes had finally reached Plankton's factory. Its enormous, steel doors stood tightly shut with a huge, metal beam acting as a lock. Danny walked up to the doors and tried to lift the beam. With a grunt, he flung it to the side and it fell with a CLANK! Stepping back, Danny delivered a powerful kick to the doors, but they held their ground and the teen yelped in pain.  
Spongebob rushed up to Danny. "You okay?"

Danny was still holding his foot and hopping up and down on the other. "Darn it! I thought they would open that way!" he growled.  
"Lemme try." said Jimmy. He took out his watch and shot a small laser at the doors. The powerful energy of light carved a circle lit with red.  
After completing it, the genius pushed the hole forward and it fell to the ground inside the factory. Stepping through the hole, he did a quick scan of the room before motioning his friends to come. Once they were all inside, the true scale of Plankton's plan was revealed.

There were three large tanks filled with buzzing jellyfish inside. Attached on their sides were long tubes and a single door hatch in each one. An antennae-like contraption sparked above the trapped sea jellies.  
"Plankton must be using these devices to extract the sting from those jellyfish." concurred Jimmy, examining the machines.  
Danny placed a hand on one of the glass tanks. "We need to figure out a way to free these guys."

"HELP!"

The four spun around. "What was that?" asked Timmy.  
Spongebob then spied something on the metal shelf. "Guys!" he pointed.  
The heroes followed the sponge's gaze and saw the pink starfish they had met earlier. He was trapped inside a giant, glass bottle.  
"Patrick!" Spongebob said happily. "Don't worry, buddy; we'll get you outta there in a jiffy!"

He then made his way to his trapped friend, climbing up one of the shelves to get to the other. The three humans followed him haphazardly, leaping and swinging over gaps. Finally they made it to Patrick.  
"I'm so glad you guys are here," cheered the sea star. "Now we can have a party!"  
Spongebob climbed to the top of the bottle. "The party can wait, Pat. Let's get you outta here, first." He noticed that the top had no cap or cork on it, but the neck was too narrow for Danny, Jimmy or Timmy to slip through.

The ghost teen tapped the glass. "Want me to phase through and get Patrick?" he suggested.  
"Nah, I got it." Spongebob said and, to the amazement of his friends, was able to squeeze his squishy body through and grab Patrick. He then made his way up the bottle neck and popped out, landing with the pink sea star in his arms.  
Patrick laughed in his dopey voice. "Haha! That was fun! Do it again!"

"Maybe later," said Spongebob as he put his friend down, "but its too dangerous to be around here, Pat. You should go."  
The sea star looked like he was about to cry. "Aw, but I wanted to save the world with you, Spongebob."  
Spongebob sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, buddy..." Then the two burst into tears and held one another.  
Danny groaned and slapped his forehead, while Timmy rolled his eyes and Jimmy awkwardly approached the two friends.

"Guys, I appreciate all this drama, but we've got a situation here." he said gently.  
Spongebob wiped his eyes and said, "You're right. Go on, Patrick, get outta here."  
Patrick bit his lower lip but turned and ran through the hole in the doors, disappearing quickly for an obese sea star.  
The brave sponge turned to his friends. "Okay, guys, let's free these jellyfish now."

The four walked over to one of the hatches. Spongebob tried to turn the wheel but it refused to budge. Danny, Timmy and Jimmy grabbed onto it.  
"Okay, on three, we turn it to the left." said the teen, bracing himself.  
Timmy looked at him uncertainly, "Why left?"  
"'Righty tighty, lefty loosy'," squeaked the sponge, "that's how I remember it."

Jimmy started the countdown, "One...two..."  
The heroes' muscles tensed with anticipation.

"Three!"

With a grunt, they pulled on the latch with all their strength. Finally it gave way and the door opened. As he widen the hatch, Spongebob looked at all the jellyfish. "You're all free, guys! We'll get the others out, too!"  
The jellyfish seemed to understand the little sponge and buzzed over their heads and out the hole in the door. With one tank opened, the heroes did the same with the others. Once all the sea jellies were freed, Jimmy turned to his comrades.  
"Now that all those cnidarians are free, we can find Plankton." said the genius.

As Danny, Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy raced up the stairs, the sponge exclaimed, "We're coming, Mr. Krabs!" 

* * *

The four reached the top of the factory and scanned the area. They had arrived at the roof with a grand view of Bikini Bottom.  
"I wonder where Plankton might be?" asked Timmy, looking around.

"BLAST IT, EUGENE!"

The heroes turned at the yelling and looked up. On a platform above them, a one-eyed, green creature had a red crab wearing a sailor's uniform on a table, strapped down. Plankton jumped onto Mr. Krab's chest. "I've tried being reasonable, and I've even tried being unreasonable," he snarled, "but you still won't give up the secret recipe. WHY!?"  
"Plankton!" exclaimed Spongebob.

The one-eyed protozoa spun to face the intruders. "What?! Spongebob?!" he growled.  
The courageous sponge stood tall. "That's right, it's us! Now you let Mr. Krabs go! What would your mother think?" he scolded.  
An evil smile grew on Plankton's face. "Oh, I think she would be very proud of me. And I've got a special surprise for you brats."  
Spongebob's face brightened. "Ooh, really! What is it?"

The evil protozoa pressed a button on a remote and from a secret trapdoor a large, mechanical, green crab rose up. After the raising platform stopped, Plankton raced over and jumped into the seat. The machine suddenly sprang to life and launched down onto the roof were the heroes were.  
"Here he comes, guys!" warned Jimmy as he took out his weapon.  
Cosmo and Wanda transformed into a ray gun for Timmy, Danny's fists began to glow with green ghost fire and Spongebob quickly retrieved his bubble solution, wand and karate gloves.

The mechanical crab lashed out with its huge claws, but the four nimbly dodged the attack. Danny rose into the air and shot a powerful ghost ray from his hands. Although the hit almost knocked the machine off its feet, it was able to recover quickly and stomped it feet.  
The shaking caused Timmy to lose his balance and landed on his behind. As he was lying there, the robot clamped its claw around his torso and lifted him up. Spongebob watched in horror but quickly blew some bubbles at one of the connectors in the crab's arm, causing it to malfunction and drop the bucktooth kid.

Danny caught the shaken but unharmed Timmy in his arms before he hit the ground. Spongebob then got an idea; if a few bubbles could do that, then what about...?  
"Jimmy, I need to use your Tornado Blaster thingy!" yelled the sponge.

The genius looked confused, but tossed him the device anyway. Spongebob positioned his bubble wand at the barrel and pulled the trigger. Huge, glistening bubbles exploded from the combined weapons and blasted Plankton's crab robot. The machine, now wet with the solution, began to spark and smoke. Finally, it collapsed in a heap with a surprised Plankton climbing out.

"That was awesome, Sponge!" exclaimed Timmy as he, Danny and Jimmy raced to his side.  
Spongebob beamed a, "Thanks," and eyed the evil protozoa. "There, Plankton, now what will your mother think?"  
"You're right, Spongebob," sighed Plankton as he climbed out of his failed invention, "being evil is no fun. I want to do better; I can change!"  
"That's it, let it all out," said Spongebob.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if he means it, but at least Bikini Bottom's save now."  
"OF COURSE I DON'T MEAN IT, FOOLS!" roared an irked Plankton as he when right up to the four, "I can't believe you fell for that. Everything about me changing and my mother, when will you people learn!"  
Before he could continue, there was a yell and BAM! Patrick landed on top of the one-eyed villain.

"Pat! Where did you come from?" asked a surprised but happy Spongebob.  
The sea star scratched his head, "Uh..." and pointed up, "Up there."  
The four leaned their hands back, but saw nothing but ocean sky.  
"Mmf..." grunted a squashed Plankton. Patrick stood up and looked at his behind. The protozoa was stuck to his pants like chewed up gum.

Plankton pushed off of the pink starfish and landed on the ground. "Blegh! I need a bath!" he sickened as he brushed off his body. But then he turned and smirked at the boys. "I may have lost the battle, but the Evil Syndicate will win the war; our doomsday device has more than enough energy to get up and running. Nothing can stop us!"  
As he gloated, he took out a small helicopter device and flew away. "NOTHINNNNNG!"

After the villain disappeared, Spongebob looked at his friends in fear.  
"D-D-Did he say that they w-w-were building a d-d-d-doomsday device?" he asked shaking.  
"Uh huh," Timmy answered in the same worried tone as the sponge's.  
Danny pounded a fist into his hand. "Well, we can't just sit here and panic-"

"I can!" interrupted Patrick.  
"-we have to stop them!"  
Jimmy nodded as he opened the portal to his lab. "And stop them we will, Danny. Remember, we're all in this together."  
Something about that phrase warmed the heroes' heart. The four heroes stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Patrick said, "What? No party?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 8: Dimmsdale Takeover 

Back at Jimmy's lab, the genius began coordinating the portal to Dimmsdale. After a few seconds, the machine hummed to life again. Timmy was sitting on Jimmy's computer seat; when he saw the portal open, he groaned. "Neutron, we just got back from saving Spongebob's world; can't we take a break for one minute?"

"No," replied Danny who was drying himself off, "we have to stop the Evil Syndicate and their doomsday device. With every passing minute those villains are getting closer and closer to completing that doomsday device."  
Jimmy turned to his friends. "Danny's right, Timmy; we have to move fast in order to save our worlds."

The bucktooth kid sighed. He knew the genius was right; after all he is a genius. But he wasn't finished; "I mean, can't there be a simpler way to do this," he wondered out loud, "like teleport everyone from one universe to another?"  
Spongebob was shocked. "How could you say that, Timmy! I don't want to leave my home: I've still got a whole month's subscription of Jelly Netters magazine and I really want to learn about catching jellyfish while blindfolded."

"Besides," added Jimmy, "it won't matter because the whole multiverse will be destroyed if we don't stop that machine."  
The three gasped in horror. "What!? All of our worlds? Won't it just destroy the world that the device is in?" exclaimed Timmy as he jumped from the seat.

Jimmy shook his head. "It's much worse Timmy; you see, I've discovered that your's, mine, Danny's and Spongebob's worlds are connected; if one universe is destroyed than all the adjoining universes will suffer the same fate. It's called quantum entanglement; whatever happens to one world will happen to another."

The three boys stared at the genius in astonishment and felt very uneasy, realizing just how dire the situation really is.  
Jimmy turned to Timmy. "So, Turner, are you gonna led us into Dimmsdale and find Crocker?"  
The bucktooth boy's face brightened. He sauntered over to the portal. "You bet! Its about time you guys put me in charge. Follow me."

With Timmy leading, the others disappeared through the portal once more. 

* * *

A swirling portal opened and Timmy, followed by Jimmy, Danny and Spongebob, hopped out. After closing the vortex, the four scanned the area; they were on a sidewalk in front of a two-story house and a garage. Down the street was the city of Dimmsdale. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as their fairy forms as Timmy and his entourage walked towards the city. As they approached, an enormous, golden fortress loomed over them in the center of the town. A statue of Timmy's arch-enemy stood guarding the castle.

Timmy's eyes grew wide. "Wow, is that solid gold?! That's so cool, if it wasn't so ugly lookin'."  
"Oh, Timmy, look!" piped up Wanda and pointed at the fortress's roof. "There's a rainbow hitting the castle. That's a bad sign."  
"Why should that be a problem?" asked Jimmy, confused. "Rainbows are nothing more than light being scattered by raindrops."  
The pink fairy shook her head. "No, Jimmy, this isn't a normal rainbow, it's a rainbow made of fairy magic. Crocker must be stealing it."

"Fascinating," awed the genius, "Crocker must be able to extract this energy from the primordial energy of the weak and strong nuclear forces and combining with electromagnetism to create an interdimmentional-"  
A snore silenced Jimmy as he turned around and saw his comrades sleeping standing up, their mouths open and causing the sound the genius had heard.  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes in annoyance and snapped his fingers in front of everybody's faces. The three started awake and noticed the irritated inventor.

"Oh, hey Jimmy," yawned Danny as he rubbed one eye, "how long were we out?"  
Jimmy stomped over to the doors. "If you guys are done getting your regular REM cycles, we should get into Crocker's fortress and shut down whatever's extracting that energy."  
Timmy raced to catch up with the genius. Before Jimmy could do anything, Cosmo poofed into Timmy's hands as a giant hammer and whacked the doors open.

"You know you could've warned me first, Turner." snarled Jimmy as the bucktooth kid walked in.  
Timmy stuck a thumb to his chest. "Hey, I'm the leader here; I'm supposed to go in first."  
As he sauntered deeper into the castle, Danny rolled his eyes, Jimmy growled in annoyance and Spongebob stared at the bucktooth kid in worry.

The four heroes cautiously walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any robot guards. After a while, they found themselves in the center of the fortress. A large crystal stood in the middle, sparkling with white light.  
Spongebob's eyes widen as he touched the clear rock. "Ooh, this is the prettiest crystal I've ever seen."  
"Crocker must've been able to direct that energy rainbow to this fortress using this crystal," said Jimmy, "but that energy had to come from your worlds, Cosmo and Wanda."

Wanda nodded eagerly. "That's right, Jimmy, and we need to get to Fairy World if we want to stop Crocker."  
She looked around and spied five, large prisms sparkling in the five corners of the room. "Boys, you need to direct the magic using those prisms to the crystal. Once its powered up, we'll use it to transport all of us to Fairy World."  
"Alright, let's get to it, dudes!" commanded Timmy as he marched to the first prism. But before he was about to touch it, an alarm suddenly went off above him. Huge, golden doors slammed shut, trapping the heroes in the room.

Spongebob yelped, "Yikes! What now, Timmy?"  
The bucktooth kid regained his senses and shouted, "We have to hurry with these prisms!"  
The four boys were able to turn the prisms just so to redirect the energy rainbow onto the crystal. They were on their way to do the same with the last prism, but suddenly a cloud of gas flooded the room.

Spongebob and the others coughed. "What is this stuff? It smells terrible!" he said, trying to wave the gas away. Timmy thought the sponge's voice sounded different.  
"C'mon, guys, we've gotta-" Danny clasped his hand over his mouth in surprise. His deep voice had suddenly turned squeaky. The others gave him astonished looks before laughing.  
Jimmy quickly regained his composer. "It must be the gas that's affecting our voices."

Timmy was still rolling around on the ground laughing. "Haha! It's hilarious!" he squawked.  
Danny glared at him. "Dude, this is serious! Let's turn this prism and aim it at the crystal."  
The four grunted as the prism shot a beam of magic onto the beautiful rock. As soon as it did, the crystal began to glow even brighter.

When they met up with Cosmo and Wanda, they found out the fairies were just as affected as the boys. Cosmo was singing in his squeaky as Wanda rolled her eyes. "Okay, boys," she chirped, "on the count of three, me and Cosmo will touch our wands to the crystal and teleport us to Fairy World."  
Timmy coughed. "It's about time," he said, "this gas is starting to get to me."

"One, two..." the pink fairy began.  
Cosmo stopped singing to say, "Wait! Is it on 'three' or after 'three'?"  
"Three!"

The heroes were surrounded by a poof of pink clouds and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 9: Magical Duel 

In a sudden poof of pink, fluffy clouds, four boys collapsed on the soft ground. Shaking his head, Timmy looked up and smiled. "We're here, guys!" he pronounce, the squeakiness in his voice gone.  
Danny, Spongebob and Jimmy gasped in amazement. They were sitting on a soft cloud connected to a long rainbow. At the other side of it was a odd-looking city with strange houses and buildings.

A big, flashy sign was blinking on the cloud the heroes were on. Spongebob read, 'Fairy World,' then he exclaimed in excitement, "This is Fairy World?!"  
"Yep," replied Timmy marching over to the rainbow bridge, "I often come here to fix stuff. Now let's get goin'-"  
KABOOM! A loud explosion startled the heroes. When the smoke cleared, an imposing figure dressed in a military outfit and carrying a gigantic wand stepped up to them.

"At last, some help!" he said in a commanding voice, but, looking at the kids, he scowled, "But why did you bring me small children instead of superheroes?"  
Cosmo spoke up, "Don't be silly! Big things like to come in small packages; ask Wanda!"  
"He right, Jorgen...sorta," Wanda added, "These kids may not look like it but we've seen them do incredible things. Please let them help."  
Jorgen von Strangle considered for a bit. "Well, alright, but you must get the human Crocker away from the Big Wand."

Danny pointed at the fairy's wand. "Uh, aren't you already carryin' it?" he asked confused.  
"No, this is not the Big Wand," Jorgen said and pointed to a cloudy hilltop. At the very top stood a star tipped radio tower. "THAT is the Big Wand. It's what gives magic to all the fairies. Without it, we are powerless."  
Jorgen continued, "Not only that, he has already captured three fairies to power a strange suit he's wearing. They are located not far from here. Once you free them, defeat that crazy cracker."

"Don't you mean, 'crazy Crocker'?" Spongebob joked, then laughed out loud at his terrible jest.  
Timmy slapped his forehead. "Please don't start, dude. Let's just go find those fairies." With that said, the bucktooth began crossing the bridge, followed by a giggling Spongebob, an irritated Danny and an annoyed Jimmy.  
"Good luck, tiny ones!" called Jorgen as they disappeared into the heart of Fairy World.

The town was deserted of fairies, with a few wisps of wind every now and pink tumbleweeds. The four boys cautiously made their way down a paved road to the mountains where the Big Wand was located. Timmy took the lead, looking ahead for anything suspicious. "Stay on your toes, guys; who knows where Crocker's goons might be hiding."

Suddenly, from behind several buildings, a horde of robots, looking just like the ones the boys fought back in Bikini Bottom, were racing toward them.  
Danny's fists began to glow again in anticipation. "Here they come, guys! Get ready!"

The three others grabbed their weapons just as the robots reached their position. The horde lashed out with their metal staffs, almost striking a dodging Timmy and just missing Jimmy's face by inches. The bucktooth kid lept at the machine with his fairy taser sword, slashing it in half.  
Jimmy recovered quickly enough to zap an incoming robot, slicing off its head and arms, while Danny, behind him, blasted another away with his ghost ray. Spongebob immediately pounded the last one to the ground with a karate chop to the chest.

The boys closed ranks and were just about to stride ahead when one of the robots began to come to. It shot out an electric-tipped staff at the heroes, knocking them down. Timmy rolled onto his back to see the machine reach for him. Without knowing, he began to scream in absolute fear.  
"Oh no, you don't!" cried Wanda as she and Cosmo transformed into a cannon and cannonball, respectively. The pink fairy shot her husband out and struck the robot, smashing it to pieces.

After transforming back into fairies, they rushed to the four. "Is everyone okay?" asked Wanda, concerned.  
Danny, Spongebob and Jimmy stood up quickly. "Yeah, we're fine." said the former. Timmy had stood up as well, looking a little shaken.  
"Did you guys hear a scream or somethin'?" asked the bucktooth boy.

Jimmy stared at him. "Yeah, that was you."  
"What?!"  
Spongebob nodded. "It kinda startled me a bit. You must have strong lungs for an air breather."  
Timmy looked away, angry that his fear almost got his friends hurt. Danny noticed this and knelt down to the kid's height, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, dude. We all panic a little sometimes." he said but Timmy shook the gesture off.  
"No, it's not. As the leader I'm not supposed to be crying like a baby."  
"Tell me about it."

The four boys spun around and saw a fairy inside some kind of bubble. Timmy right away rushed to it and noticed two other bubbles with fairies in them in close proximity.  
"You must be the fairies that Crocker captured." he said.  
"No," replied another, "we're just practicing our dance routine in the safety of our private bubbles."

Spongebob sighed with relief. "Oh good, I though you were trapped."  
The third roared, "WE ARE TRAPPED, YOU IDIOT! NOW GET US OUTTA HERE!"  
Danny cleared his throat. One of the fairies rolled his eyes, and after muttering, "Please," the ghost boy made the bubbles intangible, freeing the fairies who floated away without so much as a 'thank you'.

Spongebob shook his square head. "My, those fairies sure are grumpy."  
"I would be too if someone captured and drained me of my energy." grumbled Timmy as he walked down the street towards what appeared to be a cliff.  
Jimmy craned his neck and saw another island on the other side. The Big Wand stood proudly on one of the hills. He then looked down the cliff, seeing only a few clouds and blue sky below a long ways down.

"How are we gonna get to the other side?" he asked.  
Danny was about to grab him, Timmy and Spongebob so he could fly them over until the bucktooth kid exclaimed, "Hey! We could use those clouds to reach the island."  
Spongebob looked over at the closest cloud. "Ooh, this is gonna be fun." he gleamed as he jumped onto the magical, fluffy water vapor. The sponge was happily surprised to discover he could bounce on these clouds. With a strong jump, Spongebob sailed up to the next one.

"That actually looks kinda fun," awed Danny as he jumped onto the cloud. Timmy and Jimmy followed him.  
The four boys were now bouncing from one cloud to the next and it wasn't long before they made a competition out of it.  
"Race ya to the other side, Neutron!" called Timmy.  
Jimmy smiled at the challenge. "You're on, Turner!"

The two of them began hopping and jumping faster, eventually passing Danny, who muttered, "Amateurs," and joined them. Spongebob noticed the race and happily exclaimed, "Yay! A race!" before following the three boys.  
Soon, the entire team was bouncing among the clouds and for the first time, they were having fun; Danny chuckled as he jumped and lept between that magic clouds, Jimmy and Timmy were crying out in glee as they raced and Spongebob twirled and spun every time he rose into the air.

Finally, the four boys landed on solid ground, having reached the other side. They panted and puffed, but still had smiles on their faces.  
Timmy stood tall and declared, "I'm the winner!"  
"In your dreams, Tim," replied Jimmy, catching his breath, "I touched the ground first."  
Danny piped up, "Oh, contrere, it was I who got here first."

"Aw, it doesn't matter who won," said Spongebob, "we had lots of fun, didn't we?  
The three smiled and nodded. The sponge was right; it was a lot of fun. More fun than they had ever had in what seemed like a long time. Besides defeating bad guys and barely escaping with their lives, the team began to enjoy one another's company.  
Danny then noticed the Big Wand was much closer; there was still trouble brewing. "Timmy, do you know how to get to the Big Wand from here?"

Timmy followed a swirling path to the top. "Of course, this way." The guys made their way to their destination. The path itself had a few flowers growing on it edges. Spongebob couldn't help but pick a rainbow bloom and smell it. "Ooh, this smells so nice." he beamed as he put the flower in his pocket. "This flower will be a good present for Sandy."  
Timmy smirked. "You like Sandy?"

The sponge shrugged. "Of course I do, I'm her best friend after all."  
"No, that's not what meant; do you like- _like_ Sandy?"  
Spongebob hesitated. "What?! I...uh..."  
Timmy let out a 'HAH!' as he turned around to face the sponge, walking backwards. "I knew it! You're just like Danny!"

The teen furrowed his eyebrows. "Just what like me?"  
"C'mon, dude, we all know you really like that goth girl. We saw how you reacted when she hugged you."  
Danny turned his head away. "That doesn't mean anything." he grumbled.  
"Oh, Danny, don't be silly. It's great that you've finally found your soul mate." Spongebob gleamed, his eyes sparkling.

"My what?!" exclaimed the ghost teen, his face burning in several shades of red.  
"Guys! Look!"  
The voice startled the three boys and Timmy bumped into Jimmy, knocking them forward. The genius glared at the clumsy kid and pointed up ahead. Standing between them and the Big Wand was an enormous glass gate that stretched around the island.

Spongebob tapped the glass and smiled. "I've got this," he muttered and let out a powerful karate chop. But the gate held its ground, leaving the sponge shaking like a leaf. He recovered and rubbed his bruised hand. "Okay, I don't got this." he said sheepishly.  
Timmy flung a few stars at the gate and Jimmy used his laser to try and cut the glass, but nothing worked.  
"So now what, boss?" asked Cosmo, looking at Timmy.

Timmy pondered, rubbing his chin. "If only there was something to shatter this glass."  
"Like an opera singer?" suggested Spongebob. The others turned to him in confusion. "Ya know, an opera singer can shatter glass with their voice."  
Jimmy shook his head. "I don't think none of us can really sing loud enough or strong enough to break this gate."

Danny smiled as an idea popped into his head. "I may not be a good singer, but I can do this." He motioned the others to stand behind. Facing the glass gate, the ghost boy took a deep breath and let out a bellowing yell. A powerful, green shockwave shook the glass like paper. At first it looked like the gate was going to hold, but then cracks began appearing.

CRASH! The glass wall shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the ground. Danny stopped his attack, leading forward and putting his hands on his knees. Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy stood in shock at what happened, but quickly rushed to their exhausted friend.  
"You okay, Danny?" asked a concerned Spongebob.  
The ghost teen nodded, standing up straight. "Nothin' beats the Ghostly Wail."

"That was so cool," exclaimed Timmy, "and loud, like a rock concert."  
Jimmy added, "Or a rocket taking off."  
Picking their way through the glass littered field, they soon noticed a large scaffolding near the Big Wand.  
Timmy's eyes narrowed. "That must be where Crocker is right now. We've got to stop him!"

"Well, let's go then!" said Danny, trotting towards the building.  
After climbing to the top, the scaffolding ended at a large platform with four generators, buzzing with fairy magic. Suddenly, a man in a mechanical suit with wings, a helmet and full body armor, hovered through a square hole in the middle. He smirked at the intruders.

"Well, well, Timmy Turner," said Denzel Crocker, "it looks like you've made it past my gold fortress, no doubt with the help of your..." He then spazed out as he screamed, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"  
Timmy leered at his enemy. "You're goin' down, Crocker!"  
"Fools! You can't defeat me; this suit gives me all the FAIRY magic I need! Nothing can stop me! EHAHEHEH!"

Wanda gave Timmy a worried look. "Oh, he's right, Timmy," she said, "as long as he has those generators powering him, there's nothing we can do!"  
Cosmo smiled. "But, on the bright side, we can make fun of his outfit." He then turned to Crocker and taunted, "Nice pants!"  
Timmy looked at his partners, his two fairies transforming into a star-flinger gun. "We've got to shut down those generators! It's the only way to beat him!"  
"If we're quick enough," replied Jimmy, taking out another weaponized invention, "we can do it!"

Spongebob took out his karate gloves and bubble wand. "Of course we can do it; we're heroes after all!"  
Danny's fists blazed with ghost fire. "Totally, let's do this!"  
The four boys charged at Crocker, who's entire arm transformed into a blaster. The crazy teacher tried to fire at the intruders, but they dodged his every attack; Danny rolled out of the way, Jimmy lept to the side, Timmy ducked underneath the shot and Spongebob stretched his legs to step out of the beam's path.

Timmy noticed how powerful the beam was and a sly smile crossed his face. "Hey, Crocker!" he shouted, getting the villain's attention, "My grandma has better aim than you!"  
Crocker scowled at the comment and his other arm became a blaster. Both were now firing at the bucktooth kid who lept to the side. The two beams of energy blasted the generator behind him apart, leaving a smoldering stump of metal.

"Curse you, Turner!" roared Crocker as he shot daggers at the boy.  
The other three got the hint and began taunting the lunatic; Jimmy climbed on top of one of the generators and smirked, "Maybe you should take up a different hobby instead of capturing fairies; may I suggest ma-jong?" This was met with a beam of light racing toward the genius, who flew up into the air with the help of his jet pack. The blast destroyed the device in seconds.

Spongebob stood in front of another generator. "Hey, Crocker! YOO-WHO!" he yelled waving his arms and jumping up and down. When Crocker turned to see him, the sponge stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. The ticked teacher snarled and blasted him with his weapon, only to have it missed Spongebob and hit the generator instead, which was disintegrated.

Finally, it was Danny's turn; the ghost kid flew next to the last generator, looking relaxed and uncaring. He let out a pretend yawn and said, "You know, for a guy with unlimited fairy magic, you're not much of a challenge."  
The furious fiend shrieked and attacked him with full power. The explosion destroyed the device and left a gaping hole where Danny and it were standing.

Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob gasped in horror, fearing the worst, when the ghost hero appeared next to them. "I rest my case." he smirked. The three boys smiled and sighed, happy that their friend was okay.  
"MY FAIRY MAGIC!" screeched Crocker in anger.  
Timmy smiled at the others. "Now it's time to finish him off." The others let out an excited, "Yeah!" and attacked the weakened villain. Crocker was met with powerful punches, lightning lasers, stinging stars and bursting bubbles.

The mad teacher was still able to life off using his suit, but it was too damaged to do anything else. "No, NO! It can't be!"  
Wanda waved her now shining wand. "The fairies have their magic back!" she exclaimed.  
"Yay, magic!" cheered Cosmo.  
Timmy stood heroically, puffing out his chest. "It's over, Crocker!"

The crazed man snarled, "You've may have destroyed my magic supply, but the Evil Syndicate now has enough energy to power the Doomsday Device. You'll all be sorry!"  
With that said, Denzel Crocker fell away, albeit clumsily. Danny watched him disappear and wondered out loud, "Hm, you'd think we'd learn by now that they always run away after being defeated."  
Spongebob replied, "I thought it was all part of the plan."

"We'd better get to Retroville, then," said Jimmy, opening the portal, "Calamitous must be stopped at all costs!"  
The others nodded solemnly and disappeared, along with the genius, into the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 10: Journey to the Center of Goddard 

When the four heroes arrived back at Jimmy's lab via the portal, the genius's friends were waiting for him; they were two girls and two boys; the first girl had blond hair tied in a single ponytail wearing shorts and a tanktop while the second girl had dark skin, a short haircut and wore long jeans and a t-shirt. The first boy was pudgy and wore brown glasses, red short hair and had shorts and a striped shirt, while the second boy was a thinner, had dark hair and wore a t-shirt with a odd symbol on it.

"Neutron!" screamed the blond girl in anger, "What's goin' on?"  
Jimmy's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Cindy! How did you get in here? And what are you talking about?"  
The dark skinned girl spoke up, "That crazy archenemy of yours is making a lot a trouble so we came to find ya."  
"Calamitous?! Oh no..."

"'Oh no' is right!" exclaimed the skinny boy, "he's making me miss my Ultra Lord marathon. And I haven't even seen episode #92, 'Guardians of the Night Planet'!"  
The pudgy boy cowered, "Is that mean Calamitous gonna try and rule Retroville again, Jimmy?"  
The genius shook his head solemnly, "No, Carl, its much worse than that..." Before he could say more, Cindy noticed Timmy standing behind him and rushed up to the bucktooth boy.

"Timmy!" she exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad you're here!"  
The bucktooth kid smiled. "It's good to see you again, Cindy." Then a suave look came over his face and he said, "Hey, once's this whole thing blows over, you wanna hang out in Dimmsdale?"  
Cindy giggled and was about to answer when Jimmy glowered, "Turner! This isn't the time to flirt! Especially with her!"

The blond suddenly noticed Danny and Spongebob for the first time. "Who are those guys?"  
Spongebob walked up and shook Cindy's hand. "Hi, I'm Spongebob! Nice to meet ya!"  
The skinny's boy's eyes grew wide. "Awesome! He looks just like Dr. Absorbo from episode #136!"  
Libby looked at Danny up and down. "So what are you supposed to be? Some kinda superhero or somethin'?"

"Sorta," the teen shrugged, but before he could say more, Jimmy's computer monitor flickered. The words, 'INCOMING TRANSMISSION', appeared onscreen and over the loudspeakers.  
"Huh?" Jimmy said as he climbed into his chair and tapped on the keyboard. "Who could be?"  
The answer appeared. On the monitor where the faces of Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmious, Plankton and Crocker. The heroes and friends gasped.

"Jimmy Neutron! Nice to see you...uh...umm...whatever," grumbled the professor. "We've just come to tell you that you're too late; the Doomsday Device is already powered up and ready to go. Once it goes off, Retroville will be...ummm...uhh..."  
"Destroyed?" suggested Plankton.  
"Obliterated?" asked Vlad.  
"FAIRIES!" cried Crocker.

"Wiped off the map, along with you and your little friends!" scowled Calamitous.  
Jimmy exclaimed, "You can't do that! If you destroy one universe, all the others will be destroyed as well!"  
Calamitous waved off the warning. "Don't try to...um...uh...you know what, forget it. After Retroville is gone, everyone will bow down to the Evil Syndicate and we will rule the multiverse!"  
Then he and the three villains started their evil laugh, "MUAHAHAHAHA!" Plankton turned to the others in glee, "Now that's an evil laugh. We should do this more often!"

Once the transmission ended, a worried look crossed the heroes. "We have to find Calamitous's lair before that machine blows!" exasperated Jimmy.  
Spongebob then noticed Goddard acting strange, scratching himself with his back leg and shaking his metal head. The sponge saw a tiny, black dot jumping around on the dog's head cap.  
"Uh, Jimmy?" asked Spongebob, pointing as his pet, "I think Goddard has fleas."

Upon hearing this, Cindy and her friend jumped onto the table. "FLEAS?! Ewwwww!"  
"Aw c'mon," assured the skinny boy, "once you get used to it, they're aren't so bad."  
The dark skinned girl gave the boy a fearful look and stammered, "Sheen, how do you know?"  
"What, Libby?" Sheen said sheepishly, "I'm just sayin', it's not like I've ever had fleas. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Jimmy took out a magnifying glass. "Goddard doesn't get fleas, but I do see something jumping around on him." The genius looked through the glass and gasped. "That's not a flea! It's some type of robot the size and shape of a flea!"  
Then a thought struck him. "That's it! That's how Calamitous was able to get into my lab and steal the blueprints for my Dimensional Portal; he was using this flea-bot to spy on me!"  
Spongebob scoured through the genius's equipment. "Well, let's get some tweezers and crush that little thing." But Jimmy stopped him.

"No, I've got a better idea; if we can find that flea-bot, we could use its signal to pinpoint the Evil Syndicate's whereabouts. I'll use my Shrink Ray to shrink us and the hovercar down so we can navigate through Goddard."  
Danny said, "So we're gonna go where no man's gone before?"  
"And never wanted to?" added Timmy.

Jimmy didn't listen to his comrade's complaints and brought out his shrink ray and hovercar. The latter had a pointed, coiled rod stabilized on a tall stand while the former was a round, dipped craft with seats inside and a control panel.  
Jimmy looked at the monitor, which showed the robot's internal structure. "According to the readings, the flea-bot is located in Goddard's head, where most of his functions reside. Danny, Spongebob and Timmy, you're comin' with me. Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl, stay here and keep an eye on Goddard."

Sheen groaned, "Aw man, I'd never get to see the inside of Goddard."  
"I don't," said Carl nervously, "there might be a whole host of nasty germs and sticky fluids that I could be allergic to."  
'He's a robot; robot's don't have nasty germs and sticky fluids inside them," Cindy said, rolling her eyes.  
Once the boys were ready, Jimmy commanded, "Cindy, if you will."

The blond smiled. "I've always wanted to shrink you down to size."  
"Well, more than you are already." added Libby. The two girls laughed and pulled on the lever on the ray's stand. A buildup of energy buzzed at the tip and shot a beam of light at the hovercar and its passengers. Once the flash disappeared, the craft was gone.

Jimmy and the others opened their eyes. The shrink ray had worked; they were now super tiny and everything else was super big. The genius steered the hovercar to Goddard, who was still scratching his head.  
"Don't worry, boy; we'll get that flea-bot outta ya." Jimmy said under his breath as the craft disappeared into the robot's nose.

Once inside, the hovercar zoomed through the Goddard's nasal passages, which were covered with thousands of blinking sensors.  
"What are those things?" Timmy asked.  
Jimmy answered, "These are special smell sensors that I installed in Goddard. I've actually created an entire sensory system in him so he can smell, taste, touch, hear and see just like any other organism."

He navigated the craft through the passages and soon began flying up. An electronic map showed that they were getting close to Goddard's head. Finally, they rose through a tube and appeared in a large space with green, computer graphic lines.  
After landing the hovercar, the four boys stepped out. Not too far away, a platform extended to a closed elevator. A cube had Jimmy's face on it stood next to it.

The genius pointed at the elevator. "That will take us to Goddard's control system in his head, where the flea bot is hiding. But you guys have to get a security clearance to get there."  
"As you can see," he continued, pointing at the Jimmy cube, "I've already have clearance."  
Timmy said, "Well, duh, of course you do, but how do we get clearance?"

Jimmy answered by going to a control panel and taped a few keys. Suddenly the computer space morphed into a digital background of Jimmy's backyard, complete with his house and lawn.  
"I've programmed Goddard to act like a normal dog." the genius said, "If you help him in his memory, he will trust you and grant you clearance. Each of you have to do this by yourselves."

Spongebob scratched his head. "What does he want?"  
Jimmy opened the computerized fence gate and waved Spongebob through. "That's for you to find out. Most of the tasks are simple so you guys can do it quickly."  
Spongebob walked through the lawn and whistled for the robot. "Goddard! Come, boy!"

A green, lined computer dog dashed towards the sponge. He play bowed and wagged his tail.  
"Aw, do ya want to play? Huh, do ya?" cooed Spongebob, picking up a sphere. He waved it in the air like a ball, causing Goddard to bark in excitement.  
Spongebob tossed the ball shouting, "Go and get it, boy!" The robot took off, extending his neck and catching the sphere in his mouth. He returned the ball to the sponge.

A sudden ping sound was heard and a cube with Spongebob's face on it appeared from the platform, glowing.  
"That's it, Spongebob! You've got clearance!" said Jimmy.  
The scene disappeared and Spongebob returned to the others, looking a little disappointed. "Aw, I wanted to play with Goddard a little longer."  
Jimmy taped on the control panel and said, "You'll have plenty of time to play with him after we save the multiverse." He turned to Timmy. "You're up, Turner!"

The bucktooth kid sauntered through the gate and stopped in the middle of the lawn. He noticed there were tons of dirt-filled holes all over. Goddard suddenly came up to him, whining.  
"What's the matter, boy?" asked Timmy. The robot showed him with his monitor chest a metal bone.  
Timmy understood. "You can't find your bone, huh? Don't worry; I'll help." He began digging through the holes and soon found what Goddard was looking for.

The robot barked happily and grabbed the bone from Timmy. "You're welcome." he mumbled.  
Another ping announced Timmy's clearance check. The bucktooth retreated to his friends.  
"You're turn, dude," he said, shoving Danny forward.  
The teen growled, "Okay, okay, you don't hafta push."

Danny walked through the gate. Standing in the lawn, he heard yipping and saw Goddard turning a corner at high speed. He hid behind Danny's legs and whimpered. The teen was confused until he saw what was chasing the poor dog; a giant, computerized cat roared and snarled at the two. The monster was about to strike when Danny blasted it to pieces with his ghost ray.  
After the cat disappeared, Goddard lept into the teen's arms and started licking him. "Haha, that tickles, boy!" Danny chuckled.

Jimmy smiled as he saw the last cube rise up from the platform. "Alright, that's everybody! Now let's go get that flea-bot, guys!"  
Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob left the computer space and climbed into the elevator. After a minute of rising, the car stopped and opened its doors. The four boys stepped out and scanned the surroundings; it was more of an electric panel than a brain and contained all manner of computer chips, wires and circuit boards.

"I don't understand, " said Jimmy, looking around. "The readings indicate that the flea-bot is nearby, but I don't see anything suspicious."  
Suddenly, a large, mechanical insect landed on the ground in front of the heroes, who yelped in surprise.  
"Ya know," said Danny, his hands glowing again, "you can afford to be wrong once in a while."

The flea-bot lept at the four, screeching. The boys dodged and the robot crashed into the wall. Suddenly the entire room shook from side to side, as if it was struck by an earthquake.  
Timmy could barely stand up as he screamed, "Wah! What's goin' on?!"  
"It's Goddard!" Jimmy yelled back, holding onto one of the panels for stability. He talked through his watch. "Guys, I need you to hold Goddard down!"

Danny was about to answer when he realized Jimmy wasn't talking to them; he was talking his friends outside. The shaking suddenly stopped and the four regained their footing just in time to see the flea-bot charge them again. Jimmy took out an electric taser and zapped the robot. Although the weapon stunned it, the flea-bot quickly recovered and slashed at the genius, who lept out of the way.

"This robot must have a strong resistance to electricity." said Jimmy, "Maybe if we combine all of our weapons together we could override it's circuits and shut it down."  
Timmy grabbed his fairy-morphed blaster. "Works for me!"  
"And me!" added Spongebob, waving his bubble wand.

The four lined up side to side and aimed their weapons at the flea-bot. The robot screeched again and lunged at them. In unison, the heroes let loose their powers: Danny blasted out a powerful ghost ray, Spongebob blew bubbles, Jimmy shot an electric pulse and Timmy launched a beam of fairy energy. The four beams combined into a super blast that zapped the flea-bot into submission.

The robot crumbled to the ground, sparking and smoking. Jimmy raced up and opened a compartment in its side. "Now the signal device should be around here somewhere..." He chirped an "AHA!" and pulled out the receiver. "Let's get outta here and take a closer look." 

* * *

After returning to the lab from Goddard's insides and returning to normal size, the four heroes waited anxiously for the results. Finally, the computer pinged and showed a map of Retroville, a blinking icon in the upper right side.  
"There!" Jimmy exclaimed, pointing at it, "That's where Calamitous's lair is located! We can take the hover car to get there."  
Sheen pushed to the front and got into the genius's face. "Cool! Now we can go and save the world! Again!" he screamed excitedly.

Jimmy gently pushed him away. "Actually, by 'we', I mean Danny, Timmy, Spongebob and I."  
The Ultra Lord fanatic looked disappointed, as did Carl. "But we really want to help you, Jim." confessed his pudgy friend.  
"I don't!" Cindy sneered. Libby agreed and said, "Me neither!"  
Jimmy climbed into the hovercar, motioning his comrades to do the same. "I'm sorry, guys," he said, looking at his longtime friends, "it's just too dangerous, even for me."

The statement was met by shocked looks, but he said nothing else and the hovercar sped away towards the professor's lair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 11: The Final Battle 

As the hovercar raced through the air, Spongebob clutched his stomach and was beginning to look pale. Danny noticed this and asked, "You okay, dude? You look kinda sick."  
"It takes awhile for some people to get used to flying in the hovercar." said Jimmy, not looking around. "Heck, it took Carl two months to stop spilling his lunch on my seats whenever we took off."

Spongebob shook his head. "No, it's not that," he said, "it's just the thought of battling our greatest enemies and stopping that Doomsday device is scaring the seahorses out of me. I mean, we can beat them...can we?"  
Danny heroically puffed out his chest. "Of course we can! You said so yourself, Spongebob; we're heroes and heroes save the world." When the sponge didn't look convinced, the teen relaxed and put his arm around him. "To tell ya the truth, I'm a little nervous, too."

Spongebob's eyes widen. "Really? But you're a superhero; you shouldn't be afraid of anything."  
Danny glanced away. "I am, but not about what's gonna happen to me. I'm afraid of what might happen to my friends and family. I don't know what I'll do if they..."  
The teen trailed off, lowered his head and closed his eyes. There was a deafening silence.

Spongebob stared at him without saying anything; he had never seen Danny act this way before. Timmy turned to notice and a look of nervousness crossed his face. Jimmy too felt a pang of fear inside his belly. They all know what's at stake; if they fail, everything would be lost.  
But Danny lifted his head, his emerald eyes flashing. "But we can't let our fear get the better of us; we can...no, we will defeat the Syndicate and save the multiverse. We'll fight to the very end to protect our homes and family."

As the teen continued, for the first time, a serious spread across Spongebob's face. Timmy raised his shoulders and Jimmy listened intently, but still keeping his eyes forward.  
"So you guys still with me, then?" asked the genius. He was answered by a barking 'YEAH!' from his comrades.  
He smiled and said, "I thought so." 

* * *

The hovercar soon landed near an abandoned warehouse. Jimmy got out of the craft and headed towards the door, followed by Danny, Spongebob and Timmy. The door was already opened and swinging slightly on its hinges. The four boys cautiously made their way into the building. The inside of the warehouse had all manner of old equipment lying around and the windows were boarded up. Dust was everywhere; the boys felt their noses tickle as they walked, kicking up the dirty particles.

Jimmy looked at his electronic map, which emitted a ping every few seconds. As they walked, it pinged faster and faster until the genius stopped.  
"Okay, we're right on top of the signal's whereabouts," Jimmy said, "but where's the Evil Syndicate?"  
Timmy saw an odd square with a handle on the ground, right underneath the boy genius. "Could you move one step to the right, Neutron?"

A confused Jimmy sidestepped and the bucktooth kid pulled the handle upwards. Underneath the door was a hidden staircase leading to a lower level.  
Spongebob nervously poked his head over it. "Maybe they're down there somewhere?"  
"Only one way to find out." said Danny as he started down the stairs. The others, after a moment's hesitation, followed him.

As the four boys made their way down, it grew darker and darker. So dark, in fact, that Danny had to use his ghost powers to make a small, green glow in his hand as a flashlight. The walls looked as old as the warehouse they were just in, but Jimmy noticed a few footprints on the soft, sandy ground; someone was, and is still, here. At last, they made it to a large, metal door, clearly not part of the warehouse construction. Behind it the boys could hear noises.

At this point, the reality of the situation sunk in; their hearts began to beat faster, sweat was beginning to run down their faces and a knotted feeling grew inside them. After a long pause, Jimmy took a deep breath and said to his friends, "Well, gentlemen, this is it."  
"Sure is," muttered Timmy, not taking his eyes off the entrance.

Spongebob was shaking like an underwater leaf, but managed to utter, "W-W-We have t-t-to be b-b-brave, guys."  
"Don't worry; we can do it." assured Danny, but his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.  
Together, the four heroes pushed open the door. They gasped at what they saw inside.

The level had led them to a large computer station, similar to Jimmy's but much bigger. Everything was covered in metal, from the floor to the walls. In the middle stood a spectacular machine; it carried four pods on four sturdy, mechanical arms. From behind the device walked the four villains, smirking when they saw the intruders.  
"You brats won't give up, will you?" sneered Professor Calamitous, "Maybe you'll change your mind once we gave you a demonstration of our...um...uh...power!"

Jimmy bravely stepped up. "You're not gonna get away with this, Calamitous!"  
The professor snarled, "Watch me; Computer, initiate...um...ahhh...'Doomsday Countdown!'"

"DOOMSDAY COUNTDOWN INITIATED. 5 MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. HAVE A NICE DAY," the computer spoke.

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Danny, "You'll be destroyed too!"  
Vlad Plasmious smiled evilly and placed a hand on the machine behind him. "Oh no, Daniel, we'll be just fine in these special pods; they'll protect us from the blast."  
"Ever your FAIRIES can't save you now, Turner!" snarled Crocker.

Spongebob yelped, "We've gotta stop that Doomsday Device!"  
Plankton shook his head. "What kind of amateurs do you think we are?"  
"Yes," added Calamitous, "you see, I've never got to...uhh...ummm...making an...ahhh...override switch. Once it starts, you can't...ummm...stop it!"  
"So," stated Vlad, "you could either surrender and accept your doom..."

"Or you could fight us to the bitter end!" glowered Crocker.  
Plankton took out his weapon. "So, what's it gonna be?"  
The four heroes stood their ground, giving the villains a serious and angry look.  
Calamitous sighed, pulling out a laser sword. "So be...ummm...whatever, ATTACK, SYNDICATE!"

The Evil Syndicate charged the heroes and the team faced their attack head-on. The two groups collided in a haze of lasers, energy beams and blasts. Soon they were facing one-on-one fights; Danny and Vlad blasted and bashed one another with their ghost powers, Jimmy sword fought Calamitous, Timmy dodged Crocker's fairy-proof weapons and Spongebob tried to kick and punch away Plankton's force shield.

One minute later and the two teams were still duking it out, neither one of them giving an inch. Finally they broke apart for a moment. Both were exhausted and straining, having given almost all of their strength.  
Professor Calamitous suddenly shouted, "We won't...um...lose this...uh...time!" and the villains launched their attacks all at once, completely surprising the heroes; Danny was blasted by Vlad's ghost ray, Jimmy was stunned from Calamitous's taser, Timmy was struck by Crocker's ray gun and Spongebob was flung to the ground from Plankton's pulse weapon.

The four boys were still standing, but the Syndicate wasn't done yet; they began giving the heroes a particularly brutal beating, punching, slashing, kicking, and blasting the four guys. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the villains stood back to examine their work; Danny lied on the his front in absolute pain, he suit almost shredded off. Timmy was on his back, his body shaking in agony. Spongebob moaned as he twitched in misery and Jimmy tried to stand up, but fell to his knees in a weakened state.

Vlad, looking at the exhausted kids, smirked. "It looks like they've learned their lesson."  
"Good, I've had enough teaching for one day," muttered Crocker.  
Calamitous walked to the pod machine. "Let's get into these pods before...umm...uhh...you know."  
As they walked away, Plankton followed them and exclaimed, "World domination, here we come!"

Meanwhile, the four boys were starting to come to. Danny looked up and saw the Syndicate getting into their respective pods. He darted his eyes to the others, who looked just as upset as him at this unfortunate circumstance. The teen tried raising up on his arms, but they gave way and he fell onto his chest.  
"No, c'mon," Danny mumbled to himself, trying again, "arms, don't fail me now."  
Jimmy turned his head to the teen, panting. "Our bodies...won't listen...to us. We're...too weak..."

Timmy struggled to sit up. "Then our bodies better listen to us again. We can't give up now."  
"If you say so, Timmy," muttered Cosmo, who received damage as a weapon, "but I've already given up." Wanda gave him a hard slap with her wand and spoke to the kids, "Timmy's absolutely right! You boys can't give up; you've come too far!"  
Spongebob was able to sit up, although he was still shaking a little. "If we just believe in ourselves, there's nothing that can stop us, not even the Evil Syndicate."

Jimmy eye's widen. "Maybe we do have a chance; it been scientifically documented that mind over matter does exist, as long as you have enough faith."  
The sponge stood up on shaky legs. "Well, I do!"  
"I do!" Timmy chimed in as he rose up on two feet.  
Danny's legs straightened out, making him stand full height. "So do I!"

Jimmy smiled in hope. He too was able to stand up. Looking at his friends, he could see the pain in their faces, but he also saw something else; something gleamed in their eyes like a flickering flame; something powerful enough to override their sense of self-preservation and continue to fight, even to the brink of death. Jimmy wasn't sure what that 'something' is, but that didn't matter now.

"HEY, CALAMITOUS!" shouted the genius at the top of his lungs.  
The four surprised supervillains spun around. To their astonishment, the boys they had beaten to a pulp earlier were standing up.  
"What? You want more?" asked Professor Calamitous.  
Vlad stepped forward. "Obviously these brats won't listen to us; let's just get this over with!" He, the professor and the other two charged at the team, but this time, the heroes were ready.

Once again the two groups crashed into each other in a fury of attacks. But something was different; the heroes were starting to get the upper hand.

Danny nimbly dodged Vlad's oncoming rays and close combat attacks, lashing out with his ghost rays, uppercuts and body slams. The evil ghost man fell to the metal floor in a heap.  
Jimmy countered Calamitous's laser sword with his own and was able to knock it out of his hands. With another swipe, he sent the professor crashing to the floor.  
Timmy slid between Crocker's legs and blasted him with his fairy ray from behind, senting him crashing into the wall.  
Spongebob used his karate chops and kicks to fling Plankton into the air and bashed the protozoa into the ground.

Before any of the villains could get up again, the four heroes launched their most powerful attacks; Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, Jimmy lashed out with a Mega Beam, Timmy used his Star Blast and Spongebob gushed an enormous amount of high pressure water from his mouth. The Evil Syndicate didn't stand a chance and were flung to the ground.

After just a minute, the four heroes quickly retreated to the other side of the room. The villains lay next to one another and groaned in pain.  
Jimmy panted, but was able to stand tall. "Looks like...you've lost again, professor. I've learned...a lesson in...teamwork today..."  
"...But the lesson ends here!" finished an exhausted Timmy.  
Professor Calamitous slowly stood up on shaky, stumpy legs. "Perhaps, but my Doomsday Device is still counting down and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

At that moment, the computer blurted out, "30 SECONDS UNTIL DOOMSDAY."

The heroes cringed and gasped. "Only thirty seconds?! What do we do?" stammered Timmy.  
"Maybe if I Overshadowed the device..." Danny wondered out loud, but then groaned, "No, that won't work."  
Timmy piped up with an idea. "Maybe if I wished it into a black hole..."  
"That won't work either, Tim," said Jimmy, "the Doomsday Device is still gonna detonate and destroy the multiverse."

While the three boys were conversing, Spongebob spied something sticking out of the device. He walked over and poked it, unsure what to do, but understanding what he was looking at.

"10 SECONDS TO DETONATION." stated the computer.

Jimmy had another thought. "Maybe I can rewire the circuits, but we don't have enough time."

"5...4...3..."

"What are we gonna do?!" exclaimed a frightened Danny.

"2...1..."

Suddenly the computer went dark. The lights were still on but the Doomsday Device had turned off.

Timmy blinked his eyes, stunned. When he found his voice he asked, "What happened?"  
"That's what I want to know, too," Vlad snarled at the professor.  
"I don't understand," stammered Calamitous, "that device should've detonated by now!"  
Crocker glared at the shaking little man. "Well, it didn't..."  
"...so what went wrong?" hissed Plankton.

Jimmy then noticed Spongebob wasn't standing next to him. He looked over at the device and gasped. Danny and Timmy followed his gaze and did the same. The Evil Syndicate narrowed their eyes at the occurrence and a dumbfounded look came over them. There was Spongebob, holding in his hand an electric plug. He looked at the plug and looked at the room. A big smile slowly spread across his face as he cheered,

"IT WORKED!"

"NOOOOOOO!" wailed Professor Calamitous, his hands on his head, "I've...umm...forgot the...uhh...backup power supply!" The other villains roared in frustration.  
Spongebob tossed the plug onto the floor. "Whew, that was a close-" He was interrupted by Timmy, who hug-tackled him.  
"Spongebob, you did it!" he happily exclaimed.

The bucktooth kid was followed by Jimmy, who also embraced the sponge. "You've saved the multiverse!"  
Spongebob beamed. "I did?"  
Suddenly all three of them where picked up and held close by someone. They looked up to see Danny's smiling face. "Way to go, Spongebob!" He then gave the three boys a squeeze.

Jimmy and Timmy were a little surprised but returned the hug to the happy teen. Spongebob put his arms around the two boys as well. The team stood in this position for a moment, joyful that they were all okay.

But, of course, the villains had to ruin the moment. Plankton gagged, "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy jumped to the floor. "You villains are gonna go to jail for a long time," snarled the genius  
Crocker began to turn tail. "You're gonna have to catch us first." But Timmy was able to stop him with a giant butterfly net, trapping the lunatic.  
The three other bad guys spilt up after seeing this. "Every single-celled organism for himself!" cried Plankton.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Spongebob and he blew a bubble at the protozoa, trapping him inside the air-filled, liquid.  
"Hey, get me outta here!" screamed Plankton as he pounded on the sides of the bubble, but to no avail.  
Danny watched as Vlad made his way to the ceiling. "So how are you gonna stop me, you little rat?"

"Like this," the teen answered smartly and sucked the evil ghost man into the thermos. After the screaming villain disappeared into the device, Danny twisted the cap onto it, smirking, "I thought you would see that comin'."  
All that was left of the Syndicate was Professor Calamitous, who cringed and backed away. Jimmy smiled and took out a glowing cube. He held it in front of the professor and pressed a button. A beam of light began to drag him into the cube.

"This isn't over, Jimmy Neutron!" screamed Calamitous as he disappeared into the device. "We'll be baaaaaaaaack!"

After the four villains were rounded up, Jimmy turned to his friends and said, "Well done, gentlemen. Now let's get back to the lab."


	12. Chapter 12

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 12: We are the Heroes 

Once the happy heroes exited the warehouse after stopping the Evil Syndicate, they realized it had gotten dark. The streetlights had turned on, illuminating patches of sidewalks in large circles.  
Spongebob placed the bubbled-trapped Plankton in one of Jimmy's hovercar compartments and looked around. "Gee, it got dark quick, didn't it?"  
"Well, this mission did take us a couple of hours to accomplish," replied Jimmy as he put his Hyper-Cube with Professor Calamitous and Denzel Crocker inside in the same compartment.

Timmy yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Hours!? Man, no wonder I'm so beat."  
"Welcome to the club," sighed Danny as he handed over his thermos to Jimmy who placed it in the hovercar.  
The genius climbed into the craft along with his friends and said, "I'll take you guys back to the lab and return you home."  
Timmy lay back in his seat, exhausted. When he pointed his face upwards, he gasped, "Whoa."

"What is it?" asked Spongebob, looking up. He gasped an, 'Oh my'.  
Jimmy and Danny did the same and saw what had amazed the bucktooth kid and the sea sponge; above them twinkled hundreds of stars with the Milky Way stretching from horizon to horizon. Just looking at the amazing sight made the four boys feel calm.  
Spongebob lay on his back on the floor of the hovercar and awed, "Wow, so this is what the night sky looks like on land."

"It's incredible," echoed Jimmy as he stretched himself out on one of the seats, "I've never seen this many stars in Retroville before without a telescope."  
Danny put his hands behind his head and relaxed. "I've always loved lookin' at the stars. Kinda puts me at ease, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I see what you mean." Timmy sighed. Cosmo and Wanda took the hint and transformed into a blanket and pillow respectively, then decided that the three others should have pillows and blankets too. The four boys watched the stars play in the dark sky, completely forgetting about heading home. Almost.

Jimmy quietly taped on his control panel without moving from his position and the hovercar slowly lifted off. With the craft set on autopilot, it transported the tired boys back to the genius's lab. The motion of the hovercar was even more relaxing, sending the heroes into a deep and restful sleep. 

* * *

The sun rose high in the skies over Retroville, revealing a quiet and sunny morning in the town. In a hovercar next to a wooden shack, three boys were beginning to stir. Danny Fenton opened his eyes and saw the bright, blue sky above. He looked down and saw Timmy and Spongebob sleeping peacefully in his arms. At first he was a little surprised, but then remembered who they were and why they were here.

Smiling, the teen gently shook the others awake. "Hey, guys, wake up."  
Spongebob blinked his eyes open and looked around. "Huh, where am I?" Then he saw Danny and beamed, "Oh, hey buddy."  
"What happened?" asked Timmy, rubbing his eyes.  
Cosmo and Wanda suddenly appeared in a poof of pink smoke. "Aw, you boys were so cute sleeping together," cooed the pink fairy.

"Yeah," agreed her husband, "if I didn't know any better, which I don't, I'd say you guys are the best of friends."  
The three guys realized the position they were in and quickly scooted away from each other, embarrassed, except for Spongebob who gleamed, "Ooh, you really think so?"  
Danny then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Jimmy?" As if to answer his question, the door to the wooden shack opened, revealing the genius.

"Oh, good morning, guys," greeted Jimmy as he walked up to them, "I'm so glad you're all awake."  
"We fell asleep?" asked Timmy as he and his friends climbed out of the craft.  
Jimmy nodded. "Sure did; I woke up earlier to work on the portal. Also, I was able to contact your friends and family that you guys were alright, although I made sure not to tell your parents everything."

"What about the Evil Syndicate?" asked Danny.  
"All taken care of; I've sent those villains back to their respective worlds in holding cells."  
Spongebob smiled in gratitude, "Aw, thanks Jim." He then looked at his watch. "And it's a good thing that I don't work at the Krusty Krab today, otherwise I'll be in big trouble with my boss, Mr. Krabs."

Jimmy motioned at the door. "Well, guys, the portal's ready; let's get you three home." The boys nodded and walked through the door and into the genius's lab.  
Once inside, Jimmy looked over at Timmy, Danny and Spongebob and smiled, "Thanks for everything, guys. I'm not sure I would've been able to take on the Syndicate by myself."  
The ghost hero placed his hands behind his back and stood tall. "Not a problem, Jimmy, and thanks a lot for helping me save my town."

"Thank you, Jimmy, for helping me save mine as well," chirped Spongebob.  
"Mine, too!" added Timmy.  
Jimmy smiled proudly, "Of course! Remember, our worlds are connected; one can't exist without the other."  
"I wonder if there are more worlds with heroes like us," pondered Danny out loud.

Jimmy exclaimed excitedly, "Sure there are! There are more worlds out there in the multiverse than we can ever imagine!"  
The three boys stared at the delighted genius. Jimmy stopped and sheepishly said, "Hehe, sorry, it's just I'm really excited by the possibility of other worlds."  
"With heroes in them," added Spongebob, "don't forget that."  
Timmy was then struck with an idea. "Hey, we work well together as a team; maybe we should do this more often."

Danny smiled. "I like the sound of that."  
"Me, too!" gleamed Spongebob.  
"Whaddaya think, Jim?" asked the bucktooth kid in anticipation, "Sound good to you?"

Jimmy felt a little surprised at this, but then looked at his comrades. He realized throughout yesterday's adventure that he had bonded with them, more so than he'd ever had with his friends. Of course the three would never replace Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby but he felt a certain kinship between the sponge and the teen similar to the one he had for Timmy.

The genius proudly straightened up and began, "I don't think it's possible..."  
Disappointed looks crossed the kid's faces.  
"...without a team name!" he finished happily. The others cheered in relief and joy.  
"Ooh, what should we call ourselves?" asked Spongebob excitedly.

Timmy piped up, "How 'bout, 'Timmy and Heroes'!"  
Danny rolled his eyes and suggested, "Or, 'The Defenders of the Multiverse'!"  
"What about, 'The Super Team of the Worlds' Super Dudes'?" exclaimed Spongebob.

Jimmy sighed; this was gonna be tougher than he thought. But the genius humbly proposed, "Maybe we should work on the team name later. Right now, you three should head home. But before you go, I've got something for you guys."  
The three boys looked at each other, confused. The genius then gave each of them a strange device. It looked like a cross between a remote control and wireless phone, complete with colorful buttons, a small monitor and an antenna.

Spongebob weighed the hand-sized device in his spongy hands. "What's this?"  
"It's a Neutronic Recaller Device," explained Jimmy, "You can use it to open a portal to each of our worlds and communicate with each other. If something like this comes up again, we can use these to work together and stop it."

The three heroes smiled. Even if they were far apart, these devices can still bring them back together. Jimmy taped on the control panel and the portal glowed a blue light. "Spongebob, you ready to go back?" asked the genius.  
The sponge was about to step through but stopped, looking at his friends. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Suddenly he rushed to Danny and Timmy and gave them a big hug.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys so much," he sniffed, squeezing the two.  
Danny blinked in surprise but returned the hug. "Don't worry, Spongebob, we'll see each again."  
"Totally," agreed Timmy, doing the same, "you can count on both of us."  
When they broke apart, Spongebob blinked away his tears and smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

He then walked back to the portal. Before he jumped through, Spongebob Squarepants waved his friends goodbye. "See you guys later!" he cheered as he disappeared.

The portal shimmered again and turned green. "Your turn, Danny," said Jimmy.  
The teen nodded and stood in front of the portal. He turned and smiled at Timmy and the genius. "I can't wait until our next mission," he stated.  
"Me neither, dude," admitted the bucktooth kid. Unexpectedly, he gave Danny a hug. The teen picked up Timmy in his arms, returning the squeeze.

Once they were separated, Danny Fenton turned and said, "See ya, guys!" before disappearing through the portal.

Jimmy taped one last time on the panel and the portal glowed once more with a pink tint. He turned to Timmy and said, "It was great to see you again, Timmy, and thanks for all your help."

"No problem, Jim," replied Timmy Turner as he and his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, walked up to the portal. With one last goodbye, they disappeared into the device.

After turning off the invention, Jimmy turned to his computer and began typing up a report of his and his friends' adventure. "This is gonna act as a reference for our next missions, Goddard."

His robot dog barked in agreement as he watched his master worked on the computer. As Jimmy typed, memories of yesterday flooded back to him, starting when he first met Danny and Spongebob to his brush with the Ghost Zone's prison warden, Walker. The genius recalled the battle between Vlad and how the ghost hero was able to use his dad as a weapon.

Next, Jimmy remembered the faces on Danny and Timmy as they first tried out his air gum and smiled. He also saw in his memories the Flying Dutchman barking orders at them to get his crew back and how Spongebob was able to destroy Plankton's crab-robot with giant bubbles. Then, the genius recalled how their voices changed at Crocker's fortress and almost laughed out loud. The scene where the four of them were bouncing among the clouds and when they taunted Crocker into a rage filled him with joy.

Finally, Jimmy typed up the summary of their final confrontation with the Evil Syndicate, how they almost lost, how they found the courage to fight on and the expressions on their faces when they saw Spongebob had saved them and their worlds. He also could never forget last night's beautiful starry sky afterwards, making them drift off into a restful sleep.

Jimmy soon leaded back in his chair after a couple of minutes. He never felt more safe and secure than he was whenever he was with Timmy, Danny and/or Spongebob. From the looks of things, they too felt the same way.

A growling sound from his stomach jerked Jimmy out of his daydream. "Man, I'd better eat something before my intestines digest themselves," he said as he slid off his chair. Before he left, though, he saved the adventure summary in one of the computer folders. He quickly typed a name in it before heading to his house for some food.

Goddard was about to follow him when he looked at the screen. He saw the name Jimmy had given to his adventure file and barked happily, racing after his master. The folder blinked onscreen with the words,

"We are the Heroes"

 **The End**


End file.
